Untitled
by Corsian
Summary: Not mine, just thought it should be on this site, think it got removed.


**Morning Wood**

 **Hey gang, Kosatsu here with the first entry of many in my epic smut series HaremMon: Gotta F**k 'em All. Hope you guys enjoy, and feel free to leave suggestions/criticism in my reviews, or even requests for future content! I'll do my best to address each of your concerns. Cheers, and enjoy— K**

 **If you like my work, please do follow me on pokepornwriter. tumblr . com (WARNING: NSFW)**

 **Chapter One: Morning Wood**

Straining his eyes against the piercing rays of the morning sun, Ash Ketchum woke from drowsy slumber to see his tent pitched high under his blanket. He turned over to his side and shut his eyes again. It was still early; he could afford to catch a few more hours of sleep.

Suddenly, a knock on his door. "Ash? Ash?! Get up already!"

 _What the fuck is her problem?_ Ash thought. It was only around 7 AM. He was still tired. If he wanted to sleep, he'd sleep. His mom can go fuck herself.

An exasperated sigh. "Well, if Professor Oak is out of Pokémon by the time you arrive, don't blame me."

Oh _fuck_.

Ash sat up with a start. It was the day he was to get his first Pokémon and officially become a trainer, and he'd completely forgotten. Throwing off his blanket, Ash scrambled to the closet and changed out of his bedclothes into his shirt, a pair of grey sweatpants, and a baseball cap he'd bought just for this day. Perching the cap atop his head, he took a moment to examine himself in the mirror. There were bags under his eyes. That's what he got for staying up late nights jerking off to pictures his photographer friend Tracy sent him, he supposed.

"I'll be right down!" he yelled, darting down the stairway.

His mom, Delia, was in the kitchen, cooking breakfast — bacon and eggs, Ash's favorite. "So you finally decided to get up, huh? I thought we'd be looking at a repeat of last year. Not that I mind — you can stay with Mom for as long as you want, but at your age you should really be going out and—" She turned around and froze, her face reddening.

"A-Ash..! That's… that's inappropriate." she muttered, averting her gaze from his crotch. Ash looked down and nearly leapt in surprise. His morning wood was still throbbing under his sweatpants. Blushing, he turned away and sat down at the dinner table. "I'll take care of it." he replied, curtly, looking at the floor in embarrassment. _Oh shit,_ he thought _I can't believe my Mom saw my boner_. They ate their breakfast in silence.

To tell you the truth Ash wouldn't have wanted to become a Pokémon trainer if it wasn't for the journey. Long ago he had switched his dream of becoming a Pokémon master with something more befitting a man. He wanted to be a harem master, and fuck hundreds if not thousands of different girls in different regions — girls with big tits, girls with small ones, girls with big, round, fleshy asses you could knead just like a ball of dough. Girls older and younger than him. Gym leaders, other trainers, store clerks, Nurse Joys, Officer Jennies. He was a madman possessed, obsessed with pussy. King of the perverts. A pussy hound, in short, even though he was still a virgin. The Pokémon trainer thing was just a cover for his sexual conquest.

Little did he know, that day, everything was about to change. The self-crowned King of Perverts was eventually going to ascend to heights he couldn't have imagined even in his wildest fantasies.

But for now, we return to the breakfast table. Thinking about his journey as a prospective harem master was getting him even harder, despite his best efforts. Now, it's important to keep in mind two things. First, that Ash was unusually well-endowed for his age. His dick swelled in proportion to his arousal and he himself hadn't any idea just how big it could get — it hit eight inches though, easily, sometimes even ten. Second, the round hardwood breakfast table they ate at was unusually low set, so that as Ash's indomitable hardon engorged it hit the bottom of the table and began to tip the table towards his mother's side, causing a fork and knife and two boiled eggs to slide into her lap.

She stood up in anger, dusting herself off, causing her breasts — DDs — to jiggle about erotically. "Now look what you've done. Ash Ketchum, I've had just about enough of your antics. I know this is — um, the age when boys get… you know, excited, but you're really pushing the limits here. It's simply not appropriate to have that…" — she gestured vaguely at his crotch — "…out in front of your mother, especially at a time like this."

Ash made an expression that said, roughly, that he couldn't help it, and seeing his mother's big breasts bounce around had made him even more aroused. He pulled back his chair so that his boner, at least under his sweatpants, was exposed, and Delia, his mother, seeing what she had done, began to blush again.

"Oh for G-God's sake Ash, why don't you go to your room and like… take care of it?" she covered her eyes. _It's so big!_ she thought. _So much bigger than my husband's… and it has been a while— no, I can't think like this! What's gotten into me?_

She peeked at the clock through a gap in her fingers. Ten minutes to eight. Ash had to make it to Oak's by eight. _Well, he certainly can't go like this,_ she thought, _I'll just be helping him out, and God knows Ash was looking forward to his journey. It's a mother's love_.

When she had finished rationalising it to herself, Delia, who by now was sopping wet at the crotch, yelled out — "Stop!". Ash, who had just begun to ascend the stairs whipped around, his enormous boner knocking down a vase, which, luckily, wasn't particularly expensive.

"Sit down." started Delia. _I can't believe I'm doing this_. "I can't let you go like that. And we don't have much time."

Ash obliged and sat down on a chair he pulled from the breakfast table.

Delia took a deep breath in. "Take off your pants!" she said, or practically yelped, going red in the face, eyes closed in embarrassment.

"Wh-what'd you just say?" Ash stuttered out, dumbstruck. "Mom?"

"You heard me." announced Delia, with newfound resolve. "Take your pants off. Mommy is gonna help you get rid of that thing."

Gingerly, Ash removed his pants by the waistband, exposing his swollen member, unable to meet his mother's gaze for embarrassment. _Oh my fucking god it's huge_ thought Delia. _It's as thick as my arm_.

"Mommy's gonna make you feel real good now, Ash."

Within seconds, Delia was on her knees, servicing Ash's huge cock with her mouth, licking the glans, kissing the tip of his dick, pulling back his foreskin and licking under the ridges of his dick head, tonguing his urethra, and finally, taking the whole thing in her mouth like a professional. Ash contorted his face in waves of pleasure.

"Oh my God… Mom… that feels so good…" he barely managed to say. _I can't believe I'm doing this with my own mother._

 _I can't believe I'm giving my own son a blowjob_ , thought Delia, though she was thoroughly enjoying slobbering all over the length of Ash's sausage. _I'm such a bad mom._ _I need to be punished_.

"Doesh it feel good, Ash?" Delia gurgled, her mouth full of spit, precum, and dick meat. "Does Mommy'sh mouth feel good?"

Ash could only but nod in response. His mother's mouth was sucking his dick like some kind of high powered vacuum, its heat enveloping his dick, the spit cooling when she withdrew, and then warming up again as she slid her mouth down halfway down his shaft. He could feel the tip of his dick hitting the back of his mom's throat, again and again, her saliva mixing with his own hot precum in his mother's mouth, as Delia sucked at her own son's cock like a bitch in heat. It felt amazing. He had never felt anything like it before.

"Well, itsh gonna feel even better" said Delia. She put her hands up on his thighs and pushed down with her head, a few stray tears of exertion — pleasure? — escaping her eyes, which were no longer like that of a loving mother's, but like those of a slut who desperately needs a good dicking. Instantly, her head slid down the length of Ash's entire member, her mouth kissing the base. She was deepthroating him.

 _I'm letting my own son fuck my mouth-pussy…_ she said to herself, inly _I didn't even do this with my husband._

"Ohh, fuck, oh FUCK Mom that feels great, Mom that's the best, ah fuck, I love you." Ash could no longer process all the pleasure and sensory overstimulation his dick was experiencing sliding in and out of his Mom's lewd throat, the overwhelming heat of it, the tightness, the pressure, the sheer pressure, as Delia hoovered his cock greedily, lusting after his seed, betraying her most primal nature.

Delia had taken off her shirt, letting Ash see her bare Double D breasts jiggling here and there and she sucked his impressive length.

"Mom… I'm gonna cum… I can't take this… I'm gonna cum..!" Ash yelled. Delia nodded the best she could with a dick halfway up her throat. _It's okay_ , she seemed to say with her eyes, _go ahead and cum. Cum inside Mommy's throat. Fill her stomach up with your hot semen._

Overcome with pleasure, Ash plunged his dick one last time into his mother's throat, his base connecting with her lips. At the same time, the floodgates opened and Ash shot out a huge quantity of semen down Delia's esophagus. As his thick, hot cum coursed down his mother's tract, Ash saw a trail of clear viscous liquid dripping from his mother's panties. Delia's eyes rolled upwards. He began to pull out. He was still coming, his dick swelling and contracting with each successive wave of cum he pumped into his mother's stomach. Disconnecting, he saw that his cum had overflown and filled his mother's mouth. For a while she looked like she was going to choke, but she managed to swallow it all, licking her lips to get the remnants in too. Ash's mother looked as if she was in a daze.

 _I can't believe I came from having my son fuck me in the throat…_ she was thinking, or something along those lines anyway.

Ash had barely softened but seeing his mother's lewd, slutty expression filled him with newfound vigor. He could no longer control himself. Animal instincts took over. Much to Delia's shock, his dick hardened once again and curved upwards like a scimitar. There was a fire in his eyes.

"A-ash..?" said Delia, coming to her senses, cum dribbling down her chin.

Ash lifted her up with strength he didn't know he had and bent her over on the table, her ass facing him. "Ash, what are you doing?" protested Delia, even though she knew full well what was coming, and was even secretly looking forward to it. Her soaked panties slid down her legs off their own accord, leaving her wet pussy exposed, dripping, vulnerable. Despite her age, her pussy looked tight-lipped, like that of a younger, more nubile woman. It hadn't seen much mileage, after all.

Saying nothing, Ash pressed the head of his dick against Delia's wet entrance. "Oh no!" Delia mock-protested. _Oh yessssss…!_ she thought. _Fuck me, Ash! Fuck your lewd mom!_

" _Ahnnn…!_ " she let out as her incestuous pussy welcomed Ash's throbbing dick in with sounds of wet contentment. If Ash's dick was big, Delia's pussy was unusually deep. She could take his entire length in, but just about — his dick fit snugly in her innermost parts, kissing the entrance to her womb with every stroke. Her husband's cock wasn't nearly this big. Nobody else could have fucked her so deeply. Delia felt a pleasure beyond imagination, her tongue rolling out of her mouth, drooling onto the table, in a sign of full sexual assent.

"Mess me up, Ash. Fuck your mom's whore pussy."

You didn't need to tell him twice. He sped up his strokes, causing Delia's pussy to let out even lewder and wetter sounds each time his loins slapped her backside. Delia herself started moaning louder and louder, each erotic sound shattering Ash's illusion of his mom as this chaste caretaker. At this point, she didn't care if the neighbours heard. She was a woman, and needed to be treated like a woman, Ash thought. He slapped her ass, leaving a red hand mark on her right asscheek and causing her to yelp in half-pain-half-pleasure.

He pushed her russet head down on the desk, its hair tied back in a neat ponytail, and continued fucking her from behind.

" _Ung…!_ " she screamed, "I'm cumming!"

Something clear and watery sprayed from Delia's vagina onto Ash's dick and abdomen. Her legs were shivering uncontrollably and her eyes had rolled back into her head again. She was cumming, Ash realized. He had made his own mother cum.

Not giving her any time to rest, Ash flipped her over, spreading her legs out with his hands, and continued drilling her pussy. Delia had completely lost it now. She was enveloped in too much ecstasy to care about the fact that she was having sex with her own son, that she was committing that most forbidden of taboos. "Fuck me!" she shouted. "Give it to me harder! Fuck the hole which you came from..!", her voice tapering into a high-pitched moan of unmistakable bliss.

Still plumbing her depths, each stroke his dick kissing and dilating the entrance to her womb, which longed for his sperm, Ash pressed his mouth down on her right breast, taking the nipple in his mouth and sucking on it warmly, and taking the other breast, which up to now was jiggling up and down, in his left palm and squeezing it hard. Ash's mom let out a bestial moan of pleasure.

" _Ungghh…! Ahh..! Ah! Ahhn..! Harder!_ "

It was easy to see that Delia was totally out of her senses. "Mom… I'm gonna cum..!" Ash told her. Delia looked delighted. "Cum!" she said "Cum inside me…! Fill me up! My own son is gonna fill me up with his baby batter..! I'm gonna have my son's babyyyyyyyyy…!"

Her tongue slackened and fell out to the side as Ash hit his vinegar stroke, sending a deluge of hot cum down into her inmost parts and into her womb and ovaries. It rushed down her pussy like a river of hot, sticky lava and through her womb with only one intent: to impregnate. "I'm definitely pregnant nowwwwww~" she moaned, as her son pulled out of her and the excess semen spilled out of her pussy and pooled up in front of her buttcrack. Finally calming down after the sexual excess, it hit Ash that he had creampied his own mother. He gazed at her with an expression of concern and guilt.

It didn't take long for Delia to come back to normal. First she grabbed a paper towel from her side, bunched it up, and stuck it into her pussy to soak up the excess cum. For a while she didn't say anything, then, noticing his expression of fear and guilt, winked at him to tell him everything was okay. "A little going away present," she said. "And don't worry, I have the morning after pill." She stuck out her tongue. Tentatively, Ash gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Bye mom," he said. "I'm gonna miss you."

 _I'm gonna miss you too_ , thought Delia, but she just smiled. "Well, you should be on your way now."

Putting his cap back on, Ash dashed out the front door towards Professor Oak's Lab. _He's grown up so fast_ thought Delia, still dabbing at her creamed vagina with a paper towel. _I wish him the best_. Then she went up to his room and masturbated the first of many times that day.

 **A Whiff of Daisy**

 **Hey guys! Kosatsu back here again with Chapter 2 to HaremMon: Gotta F**k 'em All. I really appreciate the positive reception you guys have all given me for my first chapter, and I've tried to do my best with the second one. This one features Daisy Oak, Gary's sister and Professor Oak's Granddaughter! Let me know what you think in the reviews! I know some of you guys were expecting Misty, and I promise you she'll be there in the next chapter. I've also really been appreciating the requests and suggestions you guys have been sending me and I'll be working hard to incorporate them into the story. Keep 'em coming! What'd you like to see next? Leave a review, or PM me!**

 **As always, enjoy, and if you like my content, do follow me at pokepornwriter . tumblr dot com**

 **-K.**

 **Chapter Two: A Whiff Of Daisy**

Ash Ketchum, running late, bolted down the dirt track that led to Professor Oak's lab and research facility on the outskirts of Pallet Town. Breathing heavily and rapidly, the steel-and-fibreglass building of Oak's Lab growing closer and closer, he found himself recounting the events of the day so far, in disbelief. His mom's round, peach-shaped ass pointing towards him perkily on the breakfast table in in invitation was a sight he could never forget. It was practically burnt into his mind. Feelings of guilt and shame mixed inside him with a strange kind of satisfaction, a warm afterglow.

Though he didn't know it at the time, the fire inside him had been kindled, his innate thirst for pussy unleashed upon the world, with far-reaching consequences for the future.

Taking a moment to catch his breath, Ash practically threw himself at the closed front door of the laboratory.

"Professor!" he yelled. "Professor Oak! Let me in! Please, let me in!"

After about half a minute of Ash frantically banging his fist against the wooden door, it hinged slightly open. Professor Oak stood on the other side, holding a cup of coffee, still steaming, looking quite exasperated.

"So you finally came, huh? Well, you're late. Go home. Maybe you'll have better luck next year." he said, flatly, and shut the door again.

Ash immediately countered, flailing against the door. "Please, no! Professor! I'm sorry! Just give me another chance!" he shouted, and fell to his knees upon the lack of response.

Inside, Professor Oak sighed and sipped his coffee. He ought to give the kid a break, he thought. XX years old and still not a Pokémon trainer — that's gotta be embarrassing for him. Plus, if he let him have a Pokémon, Ash'll finally be out of his hair and he won't have to repeat this whole charade next year. Trouble was, Oak realized, he was out of starter Pokémon — officially, anyway. He mulled over the issue and decided he had no choice.

When he opened the door, he found Ash still kneeling just outside, in defeat. Ash looked up at him hopefully and stood himself up.

"Well," Oak said, clearing his throat. "I'm out of the usual starter Pokémon, but we do have a stray in the lab, one that's looking for a trainer… problem is, he's a little unusual, and I'm not sure you'll be able to handle him—"

Ash threw himself at Oak's feet. "I'll take him! I don't care even if it's a Magikarp! Just… just please let me have a Pokemon." It was true. Ash didn't care what Pokémon he got, as long as he got a Pokémon — he just needed an excuse to go on his journey and sample the women of the world.

Oak sighed. "Okay… get up. Come and see for yourself."

Ash grinned. As usual, acting all subservient worked on Professor Oak, who led Ash in his coffee-stained lab coat to a storage room at the back of the lab. Inside, a small, furry, yellow Pokémon was nibbling on an Oran berry with its back turned to Ash and the Professor.

"No way!" Ash started. "It's a Pikachu!"

He reached out to Pikachu despite Oak urging him otherwise and within a second, Pikachu cocked its head to look at him and began to spark up at the cheek.

"—PikaCHUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

The resulting thunderbolt left Ash in a paralytic heap on the lab's marble floor, still wearing the wry grin he had when he reached out to Pikachu. Oak had his head in his hand, sighing.

"You see? And the trouble is, he doesn't even want to stay in his Pokéball… this really was hopeless. I shouldn't have—"

Ash wasn't one to give up so easily. Getting back up on his feet, he reached out to one of the wooden shelves that lined the narrow storeroom's walls, and picked out a PokéTreat at random. It just so happened that this particular PokéTreat — basically a small rice bun with a flavoured filling — was of the Spicy flavor, which was Pikachu's favorite. This was just the first of many lucky coincidences that would aid Ash's quickly rising star.

Treat in hand, Ash inched closer to Pikachu, slowly, tentatively. Pikachu, pricking his nose up upon smelling the treat, also slowly approached Ash. Sniffing the treat, he gingerly accepted it and began to gnaw, still cautious of Ash, who loomed above him. An expression of what seemed like delight lit up Pikachu's face from the first bite; when he'd finished, he was positively beaming.

"Pika!" he cried, and leapt into Ash's arms, surprising him.

"…It was that easy?" remarked Professor Oak, puzzled.

"Apparently," replied Ash, nuzzling the now suddenly affectionate rodent.

"Now that that's settled…" Oak began, "I need you to go give this to Gary" Oak handed him a strip of some cold medicine. "He's out sick with a cold today, and I was supposed to check up on him but haven't the time. Oh, and you'll be needing this." he said, pulling out a red portable device from his pocket — "it's a Pokédex."

"I know what it is. As for Gary, Pikachu and I'll be right there. Thanks again, Prof!" replied Ash, already turning to leave, when he spotted a curious looking Pokéball sitting in the corner of one of the shelves. It was pink-and-white, and had a bright yellow "H" emblazoned in the middle of its top half. On impulse, Ash swiped the ball and bolted out of there, Pikachu on his shoulder, Oak still facing the other way. He didn't know why he took it. The sudden desire had just swept him into action, and he wouldn't be seeing Oak for a while, besides.

—

Gary's sister Daisy Oak greeted Ash at the doorway to Oaks' residence.

"Ash! It's been such a while!" she said as she enfolded him into her embrace, her ample C-cup breasts pressing against Ash's chest, who gulped. He could feel something shift in his pants.

And it had been a while. Daisy, at 18, had blossomed into a beautiful woman, boasting an impressive hourglass figure, filling out at the waist, too. She'd grown out her wavy brown hair, and a few locks were strewn across her undeniably pretty, pale, thin-lipped face that always struck Ash as reminiscent of an actress whose name he couldn't remember.

The truth was that Daisy always had had a kind of crush on Ash — or so Ash thought, but he was always too nervous to make a move. Daisy, however, had made it plenty clear that she was into Ash, but her brother Gary always kept getting in their way. Ash had begun to suspect that Gary was a siscon.

"H-hey, Daisy," started Ash, still stifled by Daisy's breasts. "I just came to deliver some medicine, for Gary, I mean…"

"Oh?" she said, "Well, thanks, aren't you just a darling! Since you're here, why don't you come on in? I have a kettle on boil and we can have some tea and maybe a little chat."

Ash had to oblige if only out of politeness. Pikachu, who had been hiding behind Ash all this while, darted in front of him into the Oaks' tearoom.

"My, is that a Pikachu? And yours?" asked Daisy, as Pikachu scrambled up into her arms, a kettle and two teacups already on the table behind her.

"Yeah," Ash replied. "He's mine. A finicky little fella."

Suddenly, an awkward silence. Daisy looked solemn. She put Pikachu down. The tea cooled rapidly, still in its kettle.

"I suppose that means you'll be leaving on your journey soon, then… leaving Pallet?" she said, her voice drooping.

"Y-yeah", Ash conceded, knowing what she was gonna say next.

"Then… we won't be seeing each other for a long time."

"Yeah."

"Do you know what this means, Ash?" started Daisy, suddenly passionate.

"N…no?"

"It means… I mean… don't you know how I feel about you?"

Ash gulped. Why here, why now? And yet his Ash Jr. had a mind of its own, beginning to stir wildly under his sweatpants.

Daisy approached Ash, looking him straight in the eyes, her face the sombre mask of a woman determined.

"I like you… I love you, Ash, I've loved you since we were kids. I _love_ you, god damn it! And now you're leaving?! Do you have any idea how that makes me feel?!" she shuddered, leaning forward submissively, offering Ash a candid view of her cleavage, her pale, firm mounds, through an unusually low-cut white blouse Ash could swear she wore only for him.

"I do.." replied Ash.

"And?"

What should he say? What could somebody possibly say in this situation? He didn't love Daisy, not emotionally, though she _was_ really hot. And she was Gary's sister. No— he shouldn't. But then again… wasn't it his duty as the King of Perverts? Wasn't this—

"I love you too." Ash lied.

Why did he say that? He didn't mean it. He didn't love Daisy — he just wanted her body.

But Ash just grinned. He had already come to terms with it.

Daisy, initially shocked, blinked her eyes twice and immediately embraced Ash, her jaw pressing into his in a deep, passionate kiss. Their tongues danced around each other, writhing in pure lust. They exchanged saliva. When they finally disconnected, a thin bridge of spit still connected their lips. For a while Daisy gazed into Ash's eyes, entranced. Ash couldn't help but blush, aware of his deception.

Then Daisy began to unbutton.

First came off her blouse, revealing the black lacy bra underneath — very mature, Ash thought — and then her jeans — tight around her thick hips — which Ash had to help her out of, leaving her exposed, in just her lacy black lingerie, looking just like a young debutante playing at maturity.

"Well," Daisy struck a pose, putting her weight on one leg, her hips to the side. "What do you think, Trainer boy?"

"Y-you're beautiful…" This time he meant it.

Within no time at all Ash had disrobed and gotten on top of Daisy, the two of them making out as if their lives depended on it. With no small difficulty Ash finally managed to unhook Daisy's bra, exposing her supple breasts, firm to the touch, with bright pink, quickly hardening nipples poking out eagerly. He took her left nipple between his thumb and forefinger and played with it, teasing her.

" _Ahhn..!_ " Daisy moaned. "Not there.. that's _cruel_ Ash… you can't just suddenly—"

But she was clearly enjoying it. Her nipples were her sensitive spot, Ash quickly realized. Using his other hand to knead her right breast, he alternated between pinching and pulling her nipples, and, egged on by Daisy's rhythmic moans, and her ragged breathing, put both her nipples into his mouth and sucked on them deeply.

" _Ahhnn..!_ " she cried. _"It feels so… No way… I'm…"_

"What's going on out there?" came bedridden Gary's voice from across a closed door. "Sis? Where's by bedicine?"

" _C-coming…!"_ she cried, her panties now soaking at the point Ash's exposed dick prodded it.

"If you say so," said Gary, apparently reassured.

"Wow," said Ash. "I can't believe you came just from your breasts. I never knew you were this lewd, Daisy", he continued, teasing.

"S-shut up. Besides, now it's my turn to take control."

She pressed Ash's throbbing, erect dick horizontal against his stomach and sat on it, her wet panties still on, and slid up and down it, coating it with her pussy juice. Her breasts shook too, though not as violently as his Mom's, Ash observed, but jiggled nonetheless, his spit still dripping off the hard rose-colored nipples.

"Ungh… Daisy… That feels great."

"It's time for the main event now, Ash."

She bent down to kiss him as she removed her panties, and, still on top of Ash, slid her sopping pussy right around Ash's cock, like how a sheath fits a sword. Ash felt a bit of pressure, like he was tearing through something— and then Daisy let out an unmistakable yelp of pain — no way, was she a virgin?

"Does it hurt, Daisy?"

"Only a little," she replied, wincing. "But don't worry. We're both gonna feel good in just a second."

Daisy lifted herself up and began fucking Ash in the cowgirl position, her wet, warm hole rising and falling with her breaths down to the very hilt of Ash's member. It felt amazing. It was so much tighter than his mother's, Ash thought. _So this is what a virgin's pussy feels like_. Incredible.

And it really was something else. The pressure was incomparable, and the heat — every inch of his shaft was experiencing a completely new kind of sexual ecstasy. He couldn't hold it in much longer, no matter how hard he tried. Daisy reached down and stimulated her clit using just her fingers. She was trying to hold in her moans of pleasure so as to not alert Gary, but was mostly unsuccessful.

" _Ahnnn…!"_ she let out, shuddering, obviously having cum for the second time. "Go on, Ash. Let it out inside me. I don't mind! Cum for me, Ash! I love you!"

Daisy's insides were flooded with hot sperm, and Ash, pulling out, sprayed some onto her abdomen and chest, so that even her breasts were covered in his thick slime. He was surprised he came so much even though it was his third time that day. This, he would later discover, was only one of his many special talents in bed.

"Wow," said Daisy, scooping up some of Ash's cum on her finger and tasting it. "You really are something, Ash Ketchum."

—

He spent the night in Daisy's room, sleeping heavily after a few more rounds of fierce sex. Pikachu slept on a cushion nearby. By daybreak, he and Pikachu were both gone, having only left a note:

 _Think of it as a goodbye present — A.K_

As he set out on his Pokemon journey, first towards Viridian city, Ash was filled with a sudden overconfidence. Two major sexual successes in a day had made him think he possessed a certain chick magnetism, and so he was confident he'd have no trouble bedding any woman he came across. But was this true? It was only a short while later, when he met with a chronically angry redhead, that he'd have the chance to test his charm.

 **Well, that's it for the second chapter. This one was a little rushed, so if it isn't as good as the first one, I apologize. I'm gonna make the third one worth the wait. As I said, we're gonna meet Misty soon, and then who knows what'll happen? And what of the mysterious 'H'-ball that Ash stole from Oak's lab? Stay tuned, and find out what happens in the next installment of HaremMon.**

 **-K.**

 **The Road to Viridian City, Pt 1**

 **Hey guys, kosatsu here again with another instalment to HaremMon: Gotta F**k 'em All. I had to break this one up into two parts due to time constraints, and because I wanted to post an update today. This one features the much requested Misty! I'll post the second part tomorrow, so stay tuned, and as usual, enjoy! I'm taking feedback and requests both in the reviews and in my PM inbox.**

And so began Ash's journey to become a Harem Master. He'd been off to a great start — he'd bedded two women: his mother, Delia, and his rival Gary's sister Daisy, already, and felt, naturally, like he was on top of the world. The as-yet uncrowned King of Perverts felt his star rising that morning, after he'd left Daisy a goodbye note, as he made his way along Route 1 to Viridian city.

There wasn't a woman in the world who could resist his charms, reckoned Ash, gloating to himself, much to Pikachu's annoyance. But Pikachu recognised and respected his master's ambition. Even though they'd only met yesterday, they had already developed quite the bond.

Route 1 was an airy, jagged passage that gradually tapered into a woods; they'd let the trees overgrow, and bug Pokémon had flourished there ever since — much to the chagrin of one particularly insectophobic orange-haired maiden.

Misty tiptoed tentatively across the forest floor, a grim expression of dread across her face, looking side to side and over her shoulder for any stray bug pokemon that may surprise her.

Once, a Caterpie jumped out of the bushes. "Eek!" Misty screamed, and cowering, let her Staryu out of the Pokéball. But it was too late; the Caterpie had disappeared, startled by Misty's sudden scream.

—

" _Eeeek.._!" heard Ash and Pikachu as they made their way through the woods en route to Viridian City.

"What was that?" said Ash. "Pika," said Pikachu, looking concerned. _It sounded like a woman screaming…_ thought Ash. _Maybe she's in trouble?_

Then he began to put two and two together. _Oh boy_ , Ash thought, _maybe if I save her, she'll be so grateful she'll let me fuck her as repayment. Oh boy, oh boy!_

Ash could already feel himself hardening in his pants. "Pika…" sighed Pikachu, hand on his forehead. Not this shit again, he seemed to say.

"Alright, Pikachu, it looks like somebody's in trouble. You know what that means. We've gotta go save them!"

"Pika!" rejoined Pikachu, as the two of them cut a path across the trees and dashed towards the source of the scream.

There was a girl about Ash's age, with fiery, tangerine-colored hair, suspended by her feet from a tree branch with what looked like a bug Pokémon's string shot. Her red suspenders had failed to support her yellowish blouse, which was falling over, revealing a cream-colored bra underneath which just barely managed to conceal two very perky A-cup breasts. Ash gulped and hardened some more, his erection just beginning to poke out of his pants. Misty reddened.

"So are you gonna help me down!? Or are you just gonna stand there and stare, or what?" she barked at him, furious. So it wasn't just her hair that was fiery, Ash thought.

"Well…" Ash took his chances, "…I would, but what's in it for me?" he ventured, winking, trying to strike a pose that looked cool and handsome but failing, miserably. Pikachu facepalmed.

"What's in it for you?" she said. "What's IN IT FOR YOU?! Why, you bastard, just wait till I get down there and I'll teach you a lesson." she began to shake, swinging herself side to side by the thread, but accomplishing nothing except hitting her head against the tree bark. "Ouch!"

The pain and the whole situation almost had her tearing up, but she was too proud to cry in front this random, cocky upstart. "Don't you know who I am?" she pleaded. "I'm the gym leader of Cerulean City!"

"I'm pretty sure Cerulean's gym leaders are the Sensational Sisters." Ash replied, coolly. "I wasn't born yesterday, you know."

Misty tensed up, irritated. So her bluff hadn't worked. She'll just have to tell him the truth. "Well, the truth is, I'm their younger sister. Misty"

Ash sized her up, looking at her from head to toe, modest breasts to a decidedly firm but still small ass. "That's… kind of hard to believe." he said. Misty blushed and hurriedly covered her bra with her arms. "Oh, _fuck_ off, pervert."

Ash just shrugged his shoulders. "Well, then, I'll be on my way."

"No, wait!" Misty exclaimed, still trying in vain to break free. "What do you want? I'll give you all the money I have! Just let me down!"

"Money's not what I want," said Ash, grinning. "I think you can venture a guess?"

"You can't possibly mean… Oh, no way!" said Misty, shaking her head.

"How about you blow me, suspended like that? If you do that, I'll be happy to let you down."

"Um… what!? No way! You're such a fucking pervert! Get lost!" screamed Misty.

"Okay then. Well, I hope you find somebody to let you off." said Ash, turning around, and began to walk away.

"ALRIGHT! Alright! I'll do it. Just… just get it over with, please." said Misty, looking away, her voice drooping.

Ash smiled diabolically and unzipped the front of his trousers. He was already rock hard. _So that's what a man's thing looks like…_ thought Misty. _It's… so big…_

"Open wide," Ash told her, and before she could even respond he thrust his raging erection into Misty's mouth, who was still hanging upside down.

"Mmmf..!"

She had no experience giving blowjobs, Ash could tell, and her teeth grazed lightly against his cock, which had its own strange kind of pleasure. Saliva dribbled from her mouth and onto the ground. Ash sped up his thrusts. It made perverted wet sounds that made a flock of Spearow alight from a nearby tree.

"Mmmf.. Mmff.. shtop..!" Misty said, but Ash wasn't listening. He was overcome with the pleasure that comes with the privilege of fucking a young maiden's mouth-pussy like this, her unable to resist.

 _It tastes weird… and bitter…_ thought Misty. _But at the same time, it tastes kind of good… I think I might get addicted… Wait what?! No way! This pervert is violating me. I just had no choice but to do this._

Ash sped his thrusts up some more. _This is taking forever…_ thought Misty. _Maybe I can do something to speed things along?_

This time it was Misty who took the initiative. She began to suction Ash's dick with unexpected force, as if trying to suck the semen out of his dick like a straw.

"Whoa!" said Ash. "This feels… amazing!"

 _It's working!_ thought Misty. Then, with immense force of will, she managed to take Ash's dick down to its base, and up her hot tight virgin throat.

"H-holy shit, you're deepthroating me! I need to return the favour!"

 _Just shut up and cum already_ thought Misty, but then she squealed as she felt Ash's hands creeping down her jean-shorts and rubbing her pussy through her panties. _N-no.. Not there..!_ she thought, but Ash had already slipped under her panties and begun lightly fingering her wet slit.

The pleasure and surprise of being fingered caused Misty's throat to clamp down upon Ash's dick, sending Ash almost to his limit. "I'm gonna cum!" he said. Misty gestured with her head as if to get him to pull out, but it was too late — Ash's massive shaft swelled and ebbed inside Misty's throat, sending wave after wave of his load against gravity up her tight little mouth pussy. When he pulled out, Misty began to cough some of the cum out — Ash had cum so much she was almost gagging. Now Ash's cum was all over her bra, blouse, and navel.

Without warning her, Ash drew a pocket knife from his backpack and severed the thread which hung Misty from the tree. She fell to the ground on her back, and ash freed her bound legs.

"You fuckin' pervert…" she seethed. "You could have at least warned me."

"Well, now that you're down, I guess I'll be on my way. Thanks for the blowjob, ma'am." said Ash, sarcastically, turning to leave. Pikachu hopped on his shoulder.

"W-wait!" Misty called after him.

"What?"

"Do… do you know the way to Viridian City?"

"Oh, don't tell me you're _lost_."

Misty merely looked at the ground in shame.

"You really are helpless, aren't you?" remarked Ash, sighing, and helped Misty to her feet. "I'll take you to Viridian. But it's getting kind of late now, so I was thinking of setting up camp here. You're welcome to join me."

"And why the hell would I camp with a pervert?" shot back Misty.

"I mean, you're free to stay out here, with god-knows-what-kind of monstrous Bug Pokémon on the loose."

Misty grit her teeth. "Alright." she started. "I get it. I'll go with you. But only until Viridian City. A-and maybe Pewter after…" she looked down, blushing.

"Who said anything about Pewter?" Ash asked, puzzled.

"D-don't get me wrong! It's just that Viridian Forest is on the way, and I need someone to protect me from all the…" she stopped to shudder "…hideous bugs in there."

"Whatever floats your boat, lady." said Ash, already setting up his tent. "You got a tent or something?"

"…Not really" admitted Misty.

"Well… I mean this tent is big enough for the both of us, if we really squeeze in. Just unroll your sleeping bad and we'll figure things out."

Misty just looked at him blankly.

"…Don't tell me you don't even have a sleeping bag of your own?"

Misty hung her head, pressing her index fingers together, in shame.

"Well, I have an idea" began Ash. "But you're probably not gonna like it. We have no choice though. I mean, unless you want to sleep out in the cold."

"Wh-what is it?" asked Misty, totally at Ash's mercy now.

"We're gonna have to share a sleeping bag."

 **End of Part 1 of 2**

 **The Road to Viridian City, Pt 2**

 **Hey guys! kosatsu back here again with another chapter in the HaremMon: Gotta F**k 'em All series. This one's the second part of The Road to Viridian City, featuring Misty. I worked particularly hard on this chapter, and I think it turned out well. What do you guys think? Leave a review with your thoughts, and if you like what I do, you can follow/favorite this story on here and/or follow me on pokepornwriter . tumblr . com (WARNING: NSFW pictures and text). Remember, I really appreciate you guys' feedback! It makes me want to write more and more for you guys. Cheers, and enjoy the story!**

And so it was that Ash and Misty ended up sharing the same sleeping bag that long winter's night in the woods of Route 1. Despite her many protests and tantrums, Misty realized she had to snuggle up with Ash in his sleeping bag if she didn't want to die of hypothermia. Reluctantly, then, the two trainers entered the low canvas tent together.

Ash unrolled the sleeping bag, a long, red, segmented thing made of some shiny water-resistant material and spread it diagonally along the base of the tent. Pikachu had already fallen asleep in a corner of the tent.

For a while Ash and Misty shuffled nervously, unsure of what to do, or of who should go first. Then Misty spoke:

"Turn away." she said.

"Uhhh… alright?" said Ash, and complied.

With Ash looking the other way, Misty began removing her suspenders and top, revealing the cream-colored bra that supported her supple, petite A-cups. Ash couldn't help but peek over his shoulder — fortunately, Misty hadn't noticed. Misty then put her thumbs in the seam of her jean shorts and lifted her knee to take them off, showing off her matching panties that had developed a bit of a wet stain in the crotch area thanks to Ash's foreplay earlier. It goes without saying, but Ash had started to harden. He had to consciously suppress the urge to just jump her and start going at it. But Ash had more class than that. Or so he told himself anyway.

"You can look now," said Misty, getting into the sleeping bag. Seeing Ash's red face, she blushed herself. "What, you never heard of a girl sleeping in her underclothes before?"

"Not really," answered Ash, truthfully.

"Well, it's the only way I can get to sleep." came the curt response. Misty, now noticing Ash's quickly growing erection despite his best efforts to conceal it, began to back away. "Oh lord… I knew this was a bad idea."

"Hey, I can't help it! It's a biological response! It's not my fault!"

"Well, just don't try anything funny, _pervert_."

"Hey," Ash clarified. "Don't worry. I may be a pervert, but I'm sure as hell no rapist."

"Whatever." said Misty, and turned her back to him, lying in the sleeping bag (so Ash couldn't see her reddening face)

"So.. a-are you gonna get in, or what?" she asked timidly.

"Just a second," said Ash. He couldn't believe his luck — he was going to get to sleep with a girl he just met — sure, sleep with in the literal sense but it was a gift from the heavens nonetheless. He had to make something of it. As the King of Perverts, he couldn't just let this opportunity pass by. But Misty was being so cold to him… he had to think of some way to make her want it. Didn't she like it when he fingered her out there in the woods? Her pussy still looked wet.

Pondering this and more, Ash slipped out of his trousers and entered the sleeping bag, which fortunately was made of a decently elastic fabric, allowing both of them to squeeze in, albeit pressed tightly against each other. Ash could feel Misty's warmth against his chest, abdomen and crotch, where his erection, in his underwear, had already sprung up to full size and wedged itself between Misty's thighs, just below the dampening seat of her sex and her firm, toned butt.

An awkward silence ensued. They were both so close to each other, taking in each other's body heat, both obviously aroused, but neither willing to admit it, even if their bodies openly did. Misty was again the first to speak—

"Can't you like, put that thing away?" she asked, feigning annoyance.

"I already told you. It's biological. As long as I'm sleeping next to a half-naked girl with her ass pressed into me, it's not going anywhere."

"You can't sleep with your back to me?"

"I would," said Ash, "but I'm kind of stuck, aren't I?" moving his dick up and down under the wet patch of Misty's panties to demonstrate, eliciting a sudden moan from Misty, who immediately covered her mouth.

"Well, if you can't help it, then the same goes for me… so don't take _that_ as permission to go ahead and do anything funny, okay?"

"Understood, ma'am."

"Well, as long as we're clear." said Misty, settling down, unconsciously clamping her legs down Ash's dick. Ash's boner twitched under the sudden tightness. It was going to be hard to hold back, Ash thought.

Misty gulped. _His dick_ … she thought _It's right there between my legs. When I move it feels so good… it's so hot and hard… but if I let him do anything, he'll think I'm a slut for being so easy. And I'm not sure I can take something that big… for my first time… Oh man, what the hell am I thinking? This isn't like you, Misty. Calm down!_

Every so often Misty would shift or move her legs sending a brief wave of pleasure through Ash's cock and up his spine. As soon as he would feel himself drifting off to sleep, Misty would shuffle her limbs around his chronically engorged shaft, jolting him awake with the pins and needles of stimulation. It was getting harder and harder to hold back. He was being teased by this girl's thighs, and denied release. Does she think she can sleep with her tight ass pressed against the King of Perverts, her lewd pussy dripping with its viscous, slippery secretions, lubricating him even as she slept, and expect not to have anything done to her? Who the fuck does she think she is, messing with him like that. No way the King of Perverts would stand for this! Something had to be done!

Thus Ash rationalized his next actions to himself. He waited for her breathing to slow, indicating that she had finally fallen asleep, and then, cautiously, put his arms around her, feeling around for her breasts. No change in breathing. She was still asleep. So far, so good, thought Ash. Getting a handle on her right breast, Ash cupped her left breast too, and began to slowly massage them, tentatively, so as to not wake her. His dick was twitching with pleasure, itching for release.

He kneaded her small but perky tits for a while more, through her bra, and then, ensuring she was still asleep, slipped his hand inside the cups of her brassiere and began touching her nipples, tracing circles around their rosy pink areolae. At this point Misty let out a brief moan — _Nngh.._ — and Ash thought she'd woken up, but she still appeared to be asleep. _What a lewd girl_ , Ash thought, _getting off even as she sleeps. Well, if she likes it so much, I should continue_.

He took Misty's nipples between his thumb and index finger and tweaked them, and at this the sleeping Misty let escape a few more moans of sexual excitement. He began to alternate between kneading her breasts, squeezing them hard, pulling and pushing her now hard nipples, tweaking them, gently tracing circles around them, as if to tease her, and then being rough again. Despite all this, Misty seemed to Ash to still be sleeping.

Ash took his left hand off Misty's boob and ventured lower, seeking her panties. When his fingers felt their fabric he realised they were already soaking wet. Pushing them down, leaving damp trails of pussy juice along her long, hot legs, he felt around her crotch and pelvis, brushing through her orange, slightly bushy pubic hair, her pussy only semi-shaved, he stroked his middle finger along her moist slit to feel her whole body shudder against him with pleasure. Like a blind man looking for his glasses, Ash played around with Misty's pussy and labia, making erotic, squelching sounds, until he landed upon what it was he was looking for — a round, fleshy nub near the top of her pussy — her clitoris — and when he felt it he took it between his thumb and forefinger and tweaked it like he did her nipples.

" _Ahhnn..!_ " squealed Misty.

Now he could absolutely no longer control himself. Withdrawing her hand from her pussy, he drew it up her core, gently caressing her curves. She has an amazing figure, Ash thought. Daisy had been getting just a _little_ flabby the past year, and his Mom was his Mom, but Misty was something else. Even if she didn't have big tits or an ass to die for, she was beautiful in her own way, Ash thought. With his index finger he traced the hollows and valleys of her spine. Taking his right hand off her breast, he took it to Misty's mouth, and thrust it past her hot red lips, feeling her warm, depraved tongue curve around his adventurous finger, sucking on it like a baby does its bottle. What could she be dreaming of?

Now Ash ventured south again with his other hand, sufficiently lubricating his middle finger in the folds of Misty's drenched pussy, and then withdrawing to knock on the hole just below — the tightly closed wrinkle of her ass, a girl's most secret place. Slowly, he prodded and prodded, her abdominal muscles convulsing, until finally they gave in and let just an inch, or half an inch, of his finger in, the warmth, the pressure, the tightness incomparable. He let it stay there for a bit, allowing Misty's ass to get used to the presence of this foreign invader, and then began to move again, probing, inserting his finger into Misty's anus up to its second joint, and then wiggling it, teasing her slimy insides.

He continued this routine of teasing her boobs, pussy, and ass, and began kissing her shoulder blades and neck, Misty letting out unmistakable sighs of pleasure every so often, when he was startled out of his rapture:

"This isn't fair, you know." It was Misty.

"Y-y-y-you're awake!?"

"I've been awake this _entire time_ , dumbass. I was just pretending to be asleep. To see what you'd do."

"…"

"Get out."

"L-look, I can explain. I know I did something really stupid but I wasn't myself back there, I was just—"

"That's not _why_ I want you to get out, idiot. Do you really think we can get it on in this straitjacket of a sleeping bag?"

Still in shock, Ash slipped out of the sleeping bag and back on his feet, his erection pointing towards the sky, as if in triumph, dripping precum.

Misty followed him out, her rolled-down, soaked panties still just above her nervous knees, unhooking her bra, and taking a good look at Ash's raging boner before turning away from him, and, to Ash's surprise, getting down on all fours, her ass and pussy pointing straight at his crotch.

"It's not _fair_ that I'm the only one who gets to feel good." she said, her face red as a beet.

A switch went off in Ash's head and before he could process what was happening he was already inside her, from behind, ripping her hymen, causing her to squeal in a mixture of pain and ecstasy, his thick shaft splitting her vaginal lips apart like Moses did the Red Sea.

" _Ahnnn…!_ " moaned Misty. "That was too fast!"

But Ash wasn't listening. He had entered his second form, one based entirely around the act of sex. He grunted with pleasure. Misty's pussy was so tight it was unreal. He could feel the flesh of her sex rubbing lewdly against the flesh of his, its rings and textures coursing along his throbbing dick as if to milk it. It felt great for Misty, too. Her head was on the floor, her tongue hanging slack from the sheer force of pressure propagated by the piston-like thrusts of Ash's dick through her pussy, knocking on her womb, and eventually through her spine and coursing out to the extant nerve endings of her whole body, every fingertip, every toe. Her mind had gone blank. _My pussy is going to melt..!_ she thought. She had never felt anything like it in her entire life. _I'm going to get addicted to Ash's cock!_

Ash quickened his thrusts. Each time he pulled out, a little bit of the pink inner flesh of Misty's pussy that stuck to his dick also came out as well, as if he were wrenching her insides out. He fucked her harder than he'd fucked any woman in his life before, and she screamed with pleasure and joy, her mind a slush at this point, reduced to her basest and most animal desire, her desire to be impaled on Ash's cock like this forever. She had already cum multiple times, this girl who had been a virgin only a few minutes earlier. She turned out to be a squirter, too, as befits any water-type trainer. Ash's thighs sparkled with little droplets of Misty's pussy spray, a fountain that seemed to go off every couple minutes.

"What are you waiting for!?" she yelled. "Go ahead and cum, give me your seed! I want it, I want it, I _want it so give it to me!_ "

Ash bent over her thin body, putting his arms around her chest, cupping her breasts with his hands, kissing the nape of her neck, her ear. Misty twisted herself around, still impaled on Ash's cock, to face him, and brought his face down to hers into a deep, passionate kiss, their tongues flailing wildly against one another in an ecstatic, passionate mating dance.

"M-Misty… I'm gonna cum now… inside you…!"

"Mmm!" replied Misty, her lips still connected to Ash's "I alweady told you, go ahead. No holding back, pervert! Fwill me up!"

That request was all it took. Ash pressed Misty against the ground by her shoulders, still kissing her, his loins making their last thrust into Misty's womanhood, her wetness, making one final lewd wet slapping sound, and letting loose the flood of his semen into Misty's insides. It came out by the bucketful, spewing into her, filling up her womb quite literally, and coating every nook and cranny of her pussy. At the moment she was creampied, she made two peace signs with her hands and let her tongue fall out, slack. There was so much cum that it began to spill over, and leak out from the edges of her stretched-out, violated pussy. White cum and pussy juice stained the sleeping bag on top of which they lay, When Ash finally pulled out, after laying connected for a while, their tongues embracing each other, even more cum spilled out of Misty's pussy, cascaded out, like a slow-moving waterfall.

Ash fell to his back, exhausted. Misty was still in a trance, and stared lovingly at the cum leaking from her pussy, pooling up on the fabric of the sleeping bag, in its grooves. She was still orgasming, her pussy spraying its juice from just under her clit, that went everywhere and mixed withAsh's spilled cum, and when she stopped she put her hand over her vagina, as if to stop the cum from leaking, to keep it to herself.

Ash had fallen asleep. Slowly, Misty came back to her senses and realised what she'd done.

"YOU FUCKING PERVERT!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, shocking Ash out of his well-earned sleep. "WHAT IF I BECOME PREGNANT!?"

"I guess I'll… uh… take responsibility?" ventured Ash, legitimately scared for his life.

"OH NO YOU DON'T. I'M COMING WITH YOU, YOU HEAR, AND IF I HAVE A BABY, YOU'RE PAYING FOR EVERYTHING!" she continued screaming. The sun was rising outside. "AND DON'T THINK THIS MEANS YOU CAN FUCK ME ANYTIME YOU WANT. THIS WAS JUST A ONE NIGHT THING, YOU HEAR ME!? NEVER HAPPENING AGAIN!"

She had Ash by the neck, but finally loosened her grip, sighed, and fell to her knees. "Well… it did feel good for me, too. So I guess I can't be too angry. But if something happens, you better take responsibility, okay?" she looked at Ash, pouting. Though she didn't know it at the time, she had officially become the first member of Ash Ketchum's harem.

"Scout's honor." replied Ash, solemn.

 **End of Part 2 of 2**

 **Wow! Now that relationship went from 0 to 100 really fast. I hope you guys enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Have ideas for future chapters, or any feedback? Something about my writing style you don't like? Leave a review, or PM me! Also check out my profile: I'm currently open to story requests! —K.**

 **P.S. There's a poll open on my profile about this chapter. Some of you expressed concerns about whether or not Misty should get pregnant, so I left it up to a vote. Go cast yours!**

 **Interlude: Leaf in the Sky with Diamonds**

 **Kosatsu here again with a redundant introduction. This short chapter's just something I whipped up quickly, introducing some new characters and potential members of Ash's harem. I've tried to mix things up on the sexual side with some solo action. This was my first time writing a solo scene, but I'm happy with how it turned out. What did you guys think? Leave a review, or PM me, as usual.**

 **The story's going to pick up pace now, with many new characters joining the cast. You guys have asked for May, Serena, Dawn, Cynthia, Giselle, and I'm telling you, all these girls and more will be here soon, with epic lemon action to match. So stay tuned, guys, and remember to hit that follow/favorite button!**

— **K.**

 **Interlude: Leaf & Yellow**

Unbeknownst to Ash and Misty, who were at this time going at it like animals in their tent, they weren't the only campers in the immediate area. In fact, two girls from Pallet Town, who had started their journeys around the same time as Ash, were camping fairly close by, in a tent of their own.

One of these girls, Leaf, a plucky young gal with a Bulbasaur as her partner awoke suddenly to Misty's screams and moans, and Ash's grunts of pleasure as he screwed her from the back. Troubled by the sudden noise, she put on her brimmed hat on her head of long, flowing brown hair that reached almost to her waist, grabbed her Pokéball and prepared to investigate.

"Hey Yellow, I'm just stepping out for a bit, alright?"

"Mmm." said Yellow, half-asleep, and turned over in her sleeping bag. That's just like Yellow, thought Leaf. Not even a Loudred could wake her if it tried.

Leaf crept out of the tent and into the cold outside, hand on her hat to prevent it flying off with the wind. But a wintry breeze swept past and lifted her miniskirt, exposing her pearly-white panties, tight around her vulva, for anyone in the vicinity to see. Blushing and pulling her skirt back down with her other hand, Leaf quietly made her way down a grassy hill in the direction of the voices, which were now only growing louder.

When she stepped into view of their tent she almost gasped and put her hand to her mouth to avoid being heard. Silhouettes of a boy and a girl fucking doggy-style were projected onto one side of the canvas tent, backlit by a flashlight. Their moans, the sound of the boy's waist slapping wetly against the girl's ass, all these echoed through the surrounding woods and set flocks off bird Pokemon flying. Yet as obscene as it was Leaf could not bring herself to turn away; somehow entranced by this ritual, she sat her round, firm butt against the dewy grass, the cold wind caressing her inner thighs and crotch, and unconsciously, as unconsciously as she'd been captivated by the scene, she slipped her right hand into the front of her panties.

It wasn't her first time masturbating; she'd done it before, when she was alone, in her room, looking at a magazine or pictures on the internet, or in the stall at school, but never in public like this, facing towards the sky, two fingers stroking and playing with the folds of her labia, spreading them open, exposing her insides to the cold finger of the wind. But she couldn't help herself. As she was watching the couple in the tent have sex, a strange, warm feeling rose up in her bosom, and gradually lowered until it was focused on her crotch, and she couldn't help but play with herself, as if scratching an itch. She watched the couple fuck each other crazy. The boy particularly held her attention. Not that she had any reference point, but to Leaf, his dick looked absolutely huge. How she'd love to have that fat cock inside her, thought Leaf, as she fingered herself, her pussy dripping its juice onto the wet grass. With her right hand she fondled her own boobs through her clothes, B-cups, not as large as Yellow's, certainly, but she was still proud of them. She felt her nipples hardening and poking out through her blue top. Is this what voyeurism is? thought Leaf.

"Ash!" came the girl's voice from the tent. "Ash! Cum inside me!" she screamed. Ash, huh? So that was his name? Leaf closed her eyes and fantasised that this Ash was fucking her, and not the other girl, and she sped up her fingers as they dug about inside her squelching pussy. "Oh, Ash", she said to herself, softly at first, then louder, "Ash… Fuck me, fuck me harder! _Ahnn…!_ "

She was so totally captivated by the fantasy that when the couple collapsed into each other, exhausted, and began to fight shortly after, it escaped her notice. She was busy trying to orgasm for the 3rd time that night, eyes closed to the stars above, fucking herself with her dextrous fingers. Each orgasm had her arching her back and shuddering, from head to toe, legs spread in ecstatic invitation. She was so horny that even if like a Growlithe came by and started fucking her she'd welcome it.

Eventually, Leaf exhausted herself and passed out, on that same grassy hill, legs crossed now, modest. She opened her eyes as the sun peeked out from behind the horizon, its first orange rays broadcast across the inky canvas of sky. When she sat up, she saw the couple from earlier getting ready to leave, their tent disassembled and and being packed up. Probably headed to Viridian city, she thought. Her interest in this Ash person had been piqued. She wanted him inside her, him to fuck her like he did that girl. He didn't care if she was his girlfriend. Leaf was good at getting her way.

Gathering herself, Leaf turned around and run for her own tent before Ash & Misty could spot her. Quickly packing her things, she woke Yellow:

"We're going to be following some people for a while, Yellow, so get up and get moving."

Yellow sat up in her sleeping bag, her lustrous blonde hair cascading down her back and in a heap over her large, D-cup chest, decidedly disproportionate to the rest of her. "Huh?" she said. "What? Why?"

"How about I tell you while we're on our way? Come on now, we don't have much time." Leaf urged her, a fire in her eyes. _Ash, huh?_ she thought _I'm gonna get you inside me_

Elsewhere, a buxom magenta-haired woman in a Meowth-shaped hot-air balloon surveyed the scene with a pair of binoculars.

 **Temporary: Status Update**

Guys,

Just putting up this temporary status update to let you guys know that there was a problem with my account resulting in my stories being inaccessible. I've solved the problem now, and everything should work as normal. I'll be updating this story again shortly. My apologies for the inconvenience.

Stay tuned,

K.

 **A Bird in Hand**

 **Hey guys! sickboy coming at you with another instalment to the HaremMon series. Well, this chapter's a long one, since I felt that after not updating for so long I should give you guys something extra. This one features some important character and plot development, and of course, gratuitous lemons. Hope you guys enjoy!**

— **K.**

The long walk to Viridian City had tired out the already understandably sleep-deprived Ash and Misty, who, leaning on each other for support, scanned Viridian's bustling streets for a Pokémon Center to rest at. Pikachu ran ahead of them, frustrated by his master's laziness. The streets teemed with people; office workers, going to their jobs, or night shifters coming back, all bleary-eyed; other trainers, bright and energetic, puzzled by this odd couple lumbering down the streets, smelling faintly of sex, trainers looking away, tipping their hats downwards; people and Pokemon from all over in one of Kanto's busiest cities.

Ash had unconsciously put his arm around Misty's bare waist, and Misty didn't seem to mind, or if she did mind she was too tired to object. It had been a long night for the both of them, and they had barely managed to get some sleep before the morning cries of Pidgey woke them up. So after reaching Viridian city the first thing the two of them agreed to do was to go get some rest at the nearest Pokémon center. The problem was, in a city as big and complex as Viridian, a Pokémon center is hard to find, especially for newcomers to the city, and so the two of them had to walk around for a while on their exhausted legs, not even thinking to ask someone for directions, before they finally arrived at a Pokémon Center, a narrow red-roofed little outlet between a Pokémon grooming salon and a Pokémart.

The glass doors slid open automatically as Ash and Misty entered the cool, white, air-conditioned reception area of the PokéCenter, Nurse Joy waiting patiently behind the counter.

"How can I help you?" she inquired, in that trademark sweet tone of voice common to all Nurse Joys.

"We need rooms to rest in," explained Misty, voice a little hoarse from an entire night of fevered moaning. "And I'd like to have my Pokémon healed." she continued as she placed a couple Pokéballs on the counter, which Nurse Joy promptly placed in a tray and then pressed a button which rotated said tray into the space behind the wall.

"Rooms, you say? Well…" started Nurse Joy, looking a little doubtful as she keyed in a query into the computer on her desk. "Unfortunately, we only have one room available…"

She looked at the two of them, Misty with her forehead in her palm, and Ash evidently asleep, head placed in his crossed arms on the counter. Were they girlfriend and boyfriend? Brother and sister?

"Would you guys be comfortable with sharing a room?"

Misty sighed. _Not this again_ , she thought. But her body yearned for sleep. She sighed. "It'll have to do."

"Very well then," answered Nurse Joy, handing her a key-card. "My associate will take you to your room. Enjoy your stay!", she added, cheerily.

—

"I know she said we had to share a room, but sharing a _bed?_ That's just pushing it." Misty complained, sitting down frustrated on the one queen-sized mattress the dimly lit room contained. Pikachu had no qualms, and was napping in a corner.

"I mean we've already shared a bed before, and then some, so what the fuck is the problem?" Ash retorted. He just wanted to get to sleep already.

Misty reddened and looked at the floor. "But that was out of necessity! This… This is just…"

"You know what?" Ash threw his arms up in the air. "Fine. If you're going to be such a princess, then me and Pikachu'll just go find another Pokémon Center. Come on, Pikachu."

"Wait!" started Misty. "You don't have to do… that… I mean…" she sighed. "I guess I'm being a little stuck-up."

"You think?"

"Well, we can share a bed this time, alright?!" she yelled back. "And no funny business — I mean it!"

Not that they would have had the energy. Both of them fell asleep as soon as their heads hit the pillow, off to dreamland. Under the covers they tossed and turned in their sleep, Ash's arms unconsciously curling around Misty's core, fingers locking just under her breasts, pulling her to him, she unconsciously assenting, her mouth curling slightly into a smile as the boy she'd only met yesterday held her as they slept. Misty dreamed she was on a beach. She was in a red two-piece bikini, shades on, drinking a Pina Colada or something out of a coconut, sunbathing. And then there was Ash, who laid her on her back, squirted sunscreen on his hands, and started liberally applying it to her back, her top unhooked, massaging her shoulder blades and spine, his hands venturing towards her breast area more than necessary, she noted, but she let him get away with it.

Ash dreamed he sat atop a jewel-encrusted throne, holding a sceptre with a golden phallus on top, his harem queen — who was she? her face was just a question mark — by his side, looking over the hundreds — no, thousands, of women and girls, naked, well-trained, collars around their necks, going about their daily activities in the vast expanse of his palace. He was a benevolent king and a just, but firm, ruler. Then that dream faded and suddenly he was running up a staircase made of light, spiralling endlessly into the starless night. Where was he going? And why? He was sweating. He was tired. And yet he couldn't — wouldn't — stop.

Misty was the first one to wake. Yawning, she rubbed her eyes before she noticed Ash's arms curled tightly around her, holding on. Surprised for an instant, she decided not to wake him, and just lay there. His grip was strong, and she could feel his heart beating. He was warm. It made her feel somehow… protected. She closed her eyes and smiled — she could get used to this.

Her ears pricked. Ash was stirring, waking up. He yawned. He made nothing of the fact that his arms were around Misty, who, though already awake, made a show of waking up anyway, and feigned surprise at Ash's boldness.

"Ew! What the fuck? Who asked you to spoon me?" she yelled, throwing her pillow at him. "Freak! Pervert!"

"Hey, get over it already. I must have done it in my sleep. It meant nothing."

This legitimately angered Misty. "Meant nothing? Whaddya MEAN meant nothing? You can't just do that and—" she suddenly stopped when she saw Ash's face, concern written all over it, staring off into space. Softening, she asked him. "Everything okay? What's the matter?"

"Nothing to worry your pretty little head over," Ash replied, grinning sheepishly. This flustered Misty. Not just because he wouldn't tell her. _He called me pretty_ …she thought, blushing a little.

"Well, whatever." she finally said. "Shouldn't we get going?"

"Yeah." Ash's stomach groaned. "Is it just me, or do you wanna get some lunch first?"

Misty was pretty hungry herself. "I guess I could go for something light."

As they exited the room after gathering their things, Ash had his eyes set on Misty's behind, her ass-hugging too-short shorts barely covering up all of her fleshy asscheeks, making them irresistible. Ash, feeling bold, ventured for a squeeze, which earned him only a slap from an angry Misty. Still worth it, thought Ash.

—

They sat outdoors at an umbrella-shaded table, waiting on their meals. Ash had a glass of iced water untouched on his side of the table, while Misty drank cola with a straw. Somehow, she had strongarmed Ash into paying for her meal, and had gone and ordered the most expensive thing on the menu.

"You know, I really do appreciate that you're paying." she said, teasing him.

"Yeah yeah, whatever." replied Ash, irritated. Pikachu nibbled at a rice cake under his chair.

They ate silently, but with gusto. When they finished, the waiter came and took their dishes away, but they sat there for a while longer, chatting.

"…So then you're gonna take over the Cerulean gym?"

"I'm not sure. To be honest… I don't really want to. I'd rather go on a journey and explore the world, like other trainers do. I don't want to be tied down to one place."

"I can understand that."

"What about you? Like, what motivates you to go on a journey?"

"Well…"

He was interrupted before he could answer. Someone placed their hands on his shoulders.

"Found you!" a girl's voice said.

Ash turned his voice to see a smiling girl about his age, wearing a wide-brimmed white hat with a Pokéball design on it and a sheer blue tank top. Behind her was a blonde, ponytailed girl in a straw hat, shy, shuffling.

"Uhm… Do I know you?"

"Oh, silly me" the girl said. "I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Leaf! Truth is, I'm a huge fan of yours, Ash."

"Oh!" said Ash, flattered "So you've heard of me? Ahahaha… That's interesting. Why don't you take a seat?" Leaf had already pulled up a chair for herself.

The two got to talking. Yellow sat next to Leaf, twiddling her thumbs, looking here and there, nervous. Misty glared at Leaf, her fist clenched under the tablecloth. _Who the fuck is this bitch?_ she thought. _Who does she think he is, barging in on our lunch like that?_

"No kidding," Ash said. "You're from Pallet too?"

"Yup. I just started my journey recently. Professor Oak gave me a Bulbasaur."

"Man, if only I had gotten up a little earlier, we'd have run into each other a lot sooner."

"That's a shame," said Leaf, staring intently into his eyes, her hand, under the tablecloth, stroking his thigh. "I would have liked that."

Her hat shaded her scheming eyes from the strong afternoon sun.

Ash blushed and laughed a little. She was coming onto him strong. It was clear to everyone, including Misty, who by now was seething. Leaf glanced at her—

"Is she your girlfriend?"

Ash and Misty both broke into explanation—

"No way, it's nothing like that—"

"You've got it all wrong—"

"So," Leaf said. "Just friends then. That's good."

She cleared her throat. "To tell you the truth, Ash," she started. "I came here to challenge you to a Pokémon battle. Your Pikachu versus my Bulbasaur, one on one."

Ash's sense of competition flared up. "You're on." he answered, enthusiastically. "Pika!" chimed in his partner.

"But let's up the stakes a little," continued Leaf, with a sly grin on her face. "how about this: if I win, I get to take you out on a date."

"What?!" Misty said. "A d-d-d-date!?"

Ash and Leaf looked at her. Leaf rested her head on the back of her palm. "Why, Missy, do you have a problem with that?"

"A p-problem? Why would I have a problem?" she mock-laughed. "It's not like I'm jealous. And it's Misty, not Missy." She glared at Leaf. _This bitch…_

"And is it okay with you?" Leaf looked to Ash, who shrugged. "Sure," he said, grinning. "why not?"

—

They chose a wide, grassy field in one of Viridian city's many parks as the location for the battle, a relatively shaded area with trees lining it on either side. Leaf and Ash faced each other as Yellow refereed, not that there was need for one. Misty stood on Ash's side, both fists clenched, nervous.

"Do your best, Ash!" she said.

"What, suddenly you're cheering for me?"

"Don't get me wrong!" she was quick to clarify, reddening. "It's not that I want to see you win. I just wanna see _her_ " — she pointed at Leaf —"lose."

"Are you ready?" Leaf shouted at him from the other side. From a bag slung around her shoulder she drew a Pokéball and cast it onto the field. "Go! Bulbasaur!"

White energy spilled forth from the Pokéball, expanded, and eventually coalesced into a Bulbasaur. "Bulba!" It was ready to fight.

"Pika!" Pikachu leapt from Ash's shoulder onto the grass, cheeks crackling with electricity.

"Pikachu, use Thundershock!" Ash commanded.

"Pika-CHUUUUUUUU!" A wave of thunder emanated from Pikachu and swept into Bulbasaur, who rooted his feet into the ground, resisting. When it cleared, Bulbasaur looked unfazed.

"Ash, you know Electric-type moves aren't good against Grass-types like Bulbasaur, right?" said Misty.

"Of course I know that. But what am I gonna do, win and give up a date with a beautiful girl? Do I look retarded?"

"Oh _fuck you_ , pervert, I should have known." shot back Misty, through gritted teeth.

"Alright," said Leaf. "Bulbasaur, use Vine Whip!"

"Bulba!" two long tendrils shout out from either side of Bulbasaur's head, lashing at Pikachu, who tried to protect himself with his little arms. Even though the attack didn't inflict too much damage, after it was over, Pikachu tottered around, and then pretended to faint. He and Ash had pre-arranged this.

"Guess you win." said Ash, going over to playing-dead Pikachu to pick him up.

"Wait a second." said Leaf. "You lost on purpose, didn't you?"

"Haha, you could tell?"

"Of course. There's no way one Vine Whip could knock out a Pikachu like yours."

"I guess I just wanted to go on that date with you. Truth is, we could have skipped all this and you could have just asked me out directly."

"Oh my," Leaf giggled into her hand. "I like you already."

"So, where to?" asked Ash.

"I know this nice place just off Route 2. Why don't you and I go there?" she said. "Oh, and Yellow's coming with us. We're kind of inseparable."

"No problem. The more the merrier, I suppose." replied Ash. "Oh, Pikachu, you can hang out with Misty for a while. I'll be back later. See ya!"

Leaf hooked her arm with Ash's and the pair began walking back towards the city, making small talk and laughing, followed by Yellow, who held her hat in her hand, and moved in uncertain strides beside her friend, leaving behind a positively fuming Misty and an exasperated Pikachu.

—

"So then I was like— Gary, that's actually a _male_ Gardevoir."

Leaf laughed in an obviously exaggerated manner. "No way! That's so funny!"

"Isn't it?" Ash beamed. "By the way, where are we going? This isn't Route 2."

They had arrived in some seedy neighbourhood of Viridian City, sun starting to set, garish neon-lit signboards poking out of every corner and alleyway marking seedy establishments frequented by a still seedier crowd.

"Just you wait~" Leaf teased. They took a shortcut through an alley and emerged in front of a particularly large establishment, storefront painted pink, a flickering, barely-functional neon sign reading "LO E HOTEL", the V unlit.

"Um… Leaf?" said Ash as she entered the building.

"What? It's our date, remember?"

"Yeah" Ash scratched the back of his head. "But you do know what a Love Hotel is, right? Are you really okay with this?"

"Hey, I've had my eye on you ever since I spotted you railing that Missy girl in your tent. Not very subtle, mind you."

Ash went red. "Y-y-y-you saw us?!"

"Only your silhouettes. But it was enough for me to make out the size of your… package. Very impressive, by the way."

Ash couldn't believe it. Here was a girl inviting him to bed on practically the third day of his journey. What was it about him that attracted girls to him so? He wasn't particularly handsome, he was sometimes awkward, his jokes fell flat most of the time — what was it? Well, Ash thought, let's not look a gift horse in the mouth. He smirked.

"If you're sure you can handle me, then let's go."

"Oh _please_ ," quipped the virgin Leaf, not one to be beaten. "as if you could outlast me."

"I guess we'll just see."

"Oh, Yellow's gonna be joining us."

Ash was taken aback. "Say wha—? I-in the room?"

Yellow stood behind Leaf, blushing wildly, fidgeting, looking at the ground.

"She's been dying to get to know this Ash ever since I told her about you. You ever heard of a 'threesome'?"

"…"

"Oh my," tittered Leaf, looking at Ash's crotch, where already his Ash Jr. had started to harden and stir. "We better get going."

Leaf paid the balding middle-aged clerk at the reception, who looked at Ash with what seemed like daggers of intense envy, and getting their card-key, the trio entered the elevator, which smelled like cigarettes and dried semen, and got off at the 7th floor, looking around the red-carpeted hallways for Room 714, audible moans of women and men from every other door. Ash and Yellow made smalltalk. Yellow was fairly shy, so Leaf usually did all the talking for her.

"There!" said Leaf. "That's our room."

She slid the card-key in the reader, which beeped in affirmation and let the door hinge open, behind which was a mood-lit room, slightly dusty, containing a heart-shaped, pink bed, an attached shower, and a window, blinds drawn tightly shut.

Ash sat himself on the bed, fingers locked in contemplation, as the girls readied themselves. Was any of this real? He saw Leaf and Yellow's silhouettes through the bluegray frost of the indoor shower, heads tilted, breasts bouncing, washing each other's backs. Unusually close, those two. His dream of becoming a Harem Master was quickly gaining steam, but what was this feeling of dread in his chest? Almost as if it had been too easy? Snap out of it, Ash told himself, literally slapping himself on the cheek. You're about to have a threesome with two incredibly attractive girls you just met. Get it together. If you're this nervous you won't be able to get it up let alone get it in, dumbass. You're just getting cold feet.

Leaf and Yellow emerged from the shower, steam trailing behind them, Leaf fully naked but demure Yellow holding a towel up to cover herself, face ablush, droplets of water glistening like volatile jewels on their skin in the dim dusty light of this seedy love hotel somewhere in Viridian city. Leaf stood, proudly showing herself off, hands on wide hips, tongue out, winking. Ash eyed her from head to toe, from the confident smirk on her face to her fetching, water-pebbled, brazenly uncovered B-cup breasts, nipples pointing at him, to her widening hips, and a narrow, thin, runway of hair leading to her pink, drooling labial lips.

Yellow, shivering, dropped her towel, her thin arm quivering in the valley between her ample mounds, puffing her chest out, causing her soft yet seemingly supple breasts to jiggle. They curved neatly to a point, a pink nipple jutting out, smaller than what one would expect from breasts that size, but attractive anyway. She had Leaf firmly beat, but her thin, slender form was no match for Leaf in the ass department. Ash stared at them, between them, mouth agape. He had to pinch himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming. Yellow shuffled nervously, crossing her legs.

"Well? What do you think?" asked Leaf, triumphantly.

Ash didn't have to answer. Cupping Leaf's breast with one hand, he pushed her down onto the plush lover's bed.

"Whoa there!" she said, laughing. "Slow down, cowboy!"

Ash's upraised member struggled for freedom from his tight denim jeans as he spread Leaf's legs, his arms on her juicy, thick thighs, gaining a full view of the flower of her passion, wet and craving. He pressed his mouth to it, his searching tongue penetrating her folds, caressing her inner walls.

"Mmmm…" Leaf stirred, her eyes closed. "That's good, keep going… Ahh…"

Ash licked and sucked, occasionally even venturing to lightly bite her pussy lips, slick with his spit and her own secretions. His tongue curled into her and lapped up her love juices like a cat its bowl of milk. Leaf had begun to heat up, her chest heaving, breaths quickening, face glowing a shade of red. Ash found her clitoris and began to lightly tongue in and around it, before taking it in his mouth and sucking on it.

"Fuck! That feels so good… Ah— I'm about to— Huh? Why'd you stop?"

Ash clambered on top of her, undoing his belt as he did so, exposing his hardened length to Leaf, whose eyes widened, and Yellow, still standing next to them watching the scene unfold, who gasped.

"I-it's so big…" Leaf said. It looked way bigger in person than it did as a silhouette.

"I did warn you", Ash said, and as Leaf was about to protest he shut her up with a kiss, his tongue punching past her teeth and meeting with hers, writhing, squirming. His left hand ventured downwards along her hot body and stuck two fingers into her wet slit, making erotic, squelching sounds as he fingered her. Then, withdrawing his hands, he focused on Leaf's tits, which fit nicely in his outspread palm, kneading them, squeezing, pulling, pinching. He stimulated her nipples, eliciting sudden yelps and moans of pleasure from the once cocky Leaf, now completely at his mercy as he made her body play the tune of his choosing.

His erection throbbed. He couldn't take it anymore. "Leaf… are you ready?" he asked her. Leaf nodded, still squirming on the bed in pleasure. "Wait just a second, though." she said as she reached into a bedside drawer, pulled out a strip of condoms, held it in her teeth for a second and ripped one off before handing it to Ash. "Put that on," she said. "I don't wanna risk getting pregnant."

Ash fumbled with the condom for a while before managing to put it on. Unbelievably, even though he had already bedded three women, this was his first time handling a condom. Leaf reached down and spread her pussy lips with two fingers, and Ash held his covered erection in his hand, lined it up with Leaf's entrance, and pressed into her all at once.

"Fuck! You're so tight!" he said through gritted teeth.

"Ahn!" Leaf bit her lower lip. It was her first time, so it was a little painful.

"Are you okay, Leaf?"

"No, it hurts," she explained. "but I'll be fine. Just let me catch a breath… Okay. Go ahead and move now." _It's so fucking big!_ Leaf thought to herself, again. _And it's finally inside me! Fuck yeah! Way to go, Leaf!_

Ash withdrew, and then plunged into her again, down to the hilt, earning a long, loud moan from Leaf.

"You're gonna split me apa~a~art " she yelled, but she was clearly enjoying it. Ash held her arms down onto the bed and thrusted into her in the missionary position, hard. It was clear from the slutty expression on her face that she liked it rough, he sped up his thrusts, when suddenly Leaf freed herself from him and pushed him on his back, on top of him now in the cowgirl position.

"It's my turn to take control now, Ash" she said, tracing circles on his chest. "And besides, aren't you forgetting about somebody?"

She signalled towards yellow, who was still sitting red-faced at the edge of the bad, too shy to ask to join in. Leaf pulled her by the arm and she fell onto Ash, the pillowy feeling of her breasts against his face sending a jolt of new vigor into his erection.

"Sit on his face." Leaf instructed.

"L-like this?" she asked as she lowered her ass onto Ash's face, her lips pressing down onto Ash's and the two fleshy mounds of her ass resting comfortably on Ash's cheeks. Immediately, Ash thrust his tongue into her, causing her to moan — much higher-pitched than Leaf — as Ash's tongue thrashed about like a wayward Gyarados inside her hot virgin cunt. Taking this as her cue, Leaf pressed against Ash and starting moving her hips, impaling her wetness again and again on Ash's proud spear. She gyrated her hips, moving them around, revolving, with Ash still inside her, and heard muffled grunts of pleasure from Ash's mouth currently servicing Yellow's overflowing pussy.

"You like that, do you?" she asked as she sped up her movements, moving herself vertically along Ash's length, moans escaping her lips despite her best efforts to look in control. She grew redder and redder, her walls clamping down like a vice on Ash's enraged member. Yellow, still sitting on Ash's face, leaned forward, resting her large boobs on his abdomen and began to lick at the exposed section of Ash's shaft as it slid in and out of Leaf's well lubricated cunny. The combined pleasure was too much for Ash to take all at once. His cock swelled—

"Leaf — I'm gonna—"

Leaf managed to nod, in the throes of pleasure herself, her long brown hair raking against Ash's thighs as she shook, a sudden deluge of something clear spraying onto the Ash's inner thigh. "Aahn~…!" she squealed, and Ash let loose his sperm inside the condom, ballooning inside Leaf, pushing against her womb, her walls.

"Is it my turn yet~?" asked the suddenly impatient Yellow, licking away at Ash's still-hard cock. Leaf sighed, sliding off Ash. "So I guess it's a tie, huh?" she teased, slipping the overfull, sagging condom off his dick and turning it over, emptying Ash's rapidly cooling cum into her mouth.

Now Yellow straddled Ash and placed her wet entrance over Ash's indomitable manhood.

"Yellow, don't you wanna make him wear a condom first?" asked Leaf, doubtful.

"Nope, it's a safe day for me, so there's no need—AH!" she pierced herself onto Ash's teeming girth, sinking all the way down to his base, squealing. "I-it's inside me…!" Ash could feel himself tearing through something, and a little bit of blood oozed out of Yellow's stretched womanhood. A virgin too, Ash noted. For a little while Yellow held her breath in, then finally exhaled and began moving of her own accord. It was starting to feel good for her, too. Leaf's pussy was tight, but Yellow's was even tighter. Or was it that every pussy Ash fucked felt like the tightest he ever fucked? Well, now's not the time to philosophize. Ash, tired of lying on his back, got up and grabbed Yellow's boobs, squeezing them with her still connected to him, on his lap. He put his mouth to their rosy nipples and sucked hard—

"Ahhn…! No, not there!"

—he twisted and pulled them, squeezed them hard, pressed his thumb into them and massaged them. They were amazingly springy. The only tits bigger and softer than these that Ash had seen belonged to his Mom.

Then, pulling out, Ash held Yellow by the waist and placed her on all-fours, on the bed, her glistening slit and delicious ass pointed at him, causing her to blush.

"Th-this is embarrassing!"

Grabbing her arms and pulling them back, Ash entered her doggy style with great force, a lewd smacking sound every time his balls slapped against Yellow's asscheeks. "Ahn..!" squealed Yellow, her inner walls convulsing and milking Ash's raw dick of its precious seed, slippery and warm and longing for it.

"You're really giving it to her rough," said Leaf. "I'm jealous." Ash pulled Leaf, who was up on her knees on the bed, close to him and began making out with her, their tongues wrapped in a mutual dance. With one hand practically embedded in Yellow's right buttcheek, his dextrous fingers reached around Leaf's prodigious ass, stroking her sopping cunt, fingering, prodding, with his little finger, the door to her ass, causing her to tighten up. He enjoyed teasing girls like that.

"Ngah…!" Yellow yelled as she hit climax, her slender body shaking and a trail of translucent love juice spilling out of her pussy onto the already-stained fabric of the cheap bed. Having made her cum at least once, Ash now had no reservations about orgasming himself, as he sped up his strokes and made Yellow's extra-sensitive pussy feel even better, slapping into her loudly.

"Ahnn..! That feels… so good!"

Ash groaned as he emptied the entirety of his load into Yellow's lewd cunt, his ballsack shrinking back slightly as his dick pulsated and shot stream after stream of searing jizz into the shy blonde's core. Cum overflowed and dripped onto the bed, where Leaf, submissive, bent down to lick it up, not wanting any to go to waste.

When they disconnected, both of them were so exhausted that they immediately fell onto each other, in a heap, still naked, all sticky, breathing fast. "Don't you forget about me!" said Leaf as she fit herself in between them, making out with Ash for a bit, and then all of them fell asleep in post-coital bliss.

"So, how was your date?" Misty asked, barely concealing her anger.

"It was… uh, good?" answered Ash, rubbing the back of his head.

"We had fun." said Leaf, hooking her arm with Ash's, causing Misty to do the same with his other arm.

"And what'd you do?"

"That's a secret" Leaf winked, placing a hand on Yellow's mouth, who almost spilled the beans.

"Tell you later, Mist." Ash reassured her.

The four of them and Pikachu sat at the same café they met at, having worked up an appetite. Misty was glaring angrily at Ash when Leaf sprung her next surprise:

"So, Ash, I was wondering if Yellow and I could journey together with you…", she broached the topic shyly, which was unusual for her.

"Sure, I'd love to have you guys come with." answered Ash, grinning, earning a smile from both Leaf and Yellow. Add two more to his harem, he thought.

"W-what?!" Misty spat out her drink. "They're coming with us?! Why?!"

"Hey, why not? The more the merrier, right?"

"I'm glad you think so, Ash", came a girl's voice from behind him. Ash turned his head to see — Daisy?!

"Wh-what are you doing here?" asked Ash, taken by surprise. He thought he'd seen the last of Daisy when he'd pumped and dumped her in Pallet town, told her he loved her and then took off the next day. Now she was back, smiling at him, head tilted at a slight angle, wearing a dress and an overcoat. Don't tell me— Ash thought — she still thinks I meant it?

Daisy latched onto Ash's arm, her breasts pressing into his shoulder, and kissed him on the cheek.

"Well, baby," she began. "I was so lonely without you in Pallet, and I had nothing to do, so I decided to accompany you on your journey. Isn't that great? Now we get to be together, _all the time_."

"Ehehehe… Yeah…" answered Ash, sheepishly. He was done for.

"Seems like you've already made a lot of friends, though." Daisy eyed the other girls menacingly — Misty, Leaf, and Yellow, who were sitting at the table and who in turn shot daggers at Ash with their eyes.

"Oh," Daisy continued, "and that's not all, your Mom came too!"

"Hi Ashy!" An excited, pink-bloused woman ran up from the darkness behind Daisy and hugged Ash, her springy DD-cup breasts pressing into his face. It wasn't until she got off him and let him see her face that Ash realised it was his Mom, Delia.

"H-hey Mom," he stepped back, trying to conceal the sudden erection in his pants resulting from this double surprise attack. "What brings you here?"

"You know, I was so worried about you, and when Daisy here told me she was going to join you, I just had to come with her, to see if you were all right, and if you were eating properly." she put a finger to her cheek, recounting. "Oh, and I'll cook for you! I guess if I can be any help on your journey, it'll be by cooking food for you, your friends, and your Pokémon!"

"Wait a second—" Ash started "— _You're_ coming with me? My own mother is coming with my on my Ha— I mean, Pokémon journey?"

"Mhm!" said Delia, gleefully. "Isn't that great?"

Whatever Ash was going to say in response to this went unsaid as no sooner than he opened his mouth did a robotic arm clasp around his torso, binding his arms, and pulling him upwards into an as-yet-unnoticed, Meowth-shaped hot-air balloon. "H-hey!" Ash screamed. "Let me go!"

But it was in vain.

"Give me back my son!" Delia screamed after him.

"Who are you guys?!" Misty chimed in. "What do you want with Ash?"

"PikaCHUUUUUUUU!"

Pikachu shot a thunderbolt aimed at the hot air balloon, but it was deflected by another robotic arm that emerged from its basket. Leaf let out her Bulbasaur who used Vine Whip, but it too was unsuccessful.

Between the clouds, against the full moon that night, two figures and a small Pokémon could be made out in the balloon.

"Prepare for trouble," a voice said.

"And make it double."

 **Phew! That was a long chapter. I worked hard on it but since it's long I don't doubt there are areas where my prose falters. Still, I felt like a long chapter would be nice after delaying an update for so long, so I hope you guys like it. Once again, feedback is much appreciated, so go ahead and leave a review! It gladdens my heart to see all you guys' positive responses, and I could always use constructive criticism. Have a good day/night, and I'll see you guys next chapter!**

 **NEXT CHAPTER: The girls band together to save Ash! Will they be able to get past their differences and work together to rescue their man? Jessie and James appear! What do they want from Ash? Find out next time on HaremMon: Gotta Fuck 'em All!**

 **Escape from Viridian City, Pt 1**

 **Another day, another chapter. This one features some more plot development but I haven't forgotten about fanservice, even though there's no explicit lemons in this chapter. No worries, though, because you can expect some really good ones in the next chapter. Enjoy, and please leave a review if you liked the chapter or have any other comment or suggestion.**

— **K.**

The last thing Ash Ketchum remembered before he woke up in what seemed like somebody's basement was a pungent-smelling cloth being pressed to his nose, his head cushioned between a woman's two very large, very comfortable breasts. Then blackness. Now, struggling to part his eyelids, with a pounding headache in his skull and a mouth drier than a Sandshrew's back, he surveyed his immediate surroundings and wrung his hands, bound behind him on the rickety chair on which he sat, tied up.

Four concrete walls, a steel door, a damp, leaky ceiling, dripping periodically from a point into a shallow puddle. A small camera in the corner, to the right and behind him. He struggled. Try as he might, he couldn't get the chair to tip over. It was attached firmly to the floor. He felt sick. He tried to spit but could produce no saliva. He dry-heaved.

The sound of keys and the whinge of an unoiled door. From the dimly lit corridor emerged a short, bespectacled figure, hair thinning, wearing what appeared to be a customised lab coat, followed by a taller, more muscular man, dressed in black from head to toe, hat on, jumper emblazoned with a red "R". The shorter man approached Ash, craning his head and adjusting his glasses to get a good look at the boy, while the taller man closed the door behind him and stood in front of it, hands behind his back.

"So, you're finally awake." said the scientist, in a vaguely Germanic accent.

"Who—" Ash spat, "Who the fuck are you and what do you want with m—"

"Drink this." the scientist produced bottle of water, cracking open the seal and putting it to Ash's mouth. "You're dehydrated. Chloroform tends to do that."

After Ash had drank his fill, the scientist answered him. "Who we are," he said, "is of no concern to you. We simply have some questions for you. Answer them truthfully, and we shall let you go."

"Fail to meet our demands, however," he continued, "and rest assured you'll never see your friends or family again. So I stress that it's in your best interests to co-operate."

Ash grit his teeth. "What do you want?"

At this, the scientist reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a photograph, turning it around to show Ash. "We believe," he said. "that you may have been in contact with an object — Artifact A" he said, pointing at the photograph. "— that is, for various reasons, very important to our organization. We simply wish to know where this object currently is."

The photo was of a Pokéball, upper half a bright pink, bottom half white, with a light 'H' engraved in the centre of its top half. It was the H-ball Ash had impulsively grabbed from Professor Oak's lab.

"Never seen it before." Ash lied.

Very calmly, the scientist folded the picture and placed it back in his pocket.

"Charles."

The man by the door nodded his head, face shaded from view, and approach Ash menacingly. Ash ground his teeth, already knowing what was to come. With a flourish, the man ungloved his right hand, clenched it into a fist, and drew it back. The punch landed squarely on Ash's jaw, pain rippling all through him, seeing stars. He spat blood onto the concrete.

"—a certain Dr. Oak reported this item missing at Pallet Town's police station yesterday afternoon. According to him, the person last seen at his lab when he still had the item in question was," he looked Ash in the eye. "you."

—

A troubled Misty was trying to console Delia Ketchum as she wept into her cupped palms, Pikachu on her lap, looking at Delia, concerned. Daisy was on her phone, asking her contacts if any of them had seen a Meowth-shaped balloon recently. Leaf and Yellow were talking to Officer Jenny and her subordinates, who were already on the scene.

"—and so they came in like, a Meowth-shaped balloon? And then they just snatched him."

"A Meowth-shaped balloon, you say?" replied the blue-haired, uniformed Officer Jenny, noting all this down. "I had suspected this… I think we might be dealing with Team Rocket here."

"Team Rocket?!" Delia burst out, tears streaming down her face. "I knew it! Giovanni! He's got to be behind this!"

"Calm down, Mrs. Ketchum." Misty told her, hesitant.

"Giovanni? THE Giovanni? Ma'am, I know you're distraught", said Officer Jenny. "But there's no reason to drag the gym leader of our city into this."

"No, I swear, he's behind all of this, he—" Misty restrained Delia before she almost leapt at Officer Jenny.

"Mrs. Ketchum, please!" she said. "We're scared too. But you have to control yourself, for Ash's sake."

—

The forceful blow to his abdomen sent Ash reeling. If the rope that bound him to the chair didn't absorb some of the impact, that one would have surely knocked him out.

"We have ways of making you talk, boy. It's your choice whether you want to do this like gentlemen, or have us to squeeze the truth out of you."

Of course Ash knew where the H-ball was. It was hidden in a secret pocket of his bag, the same pocket where stashed his porno pics. But if it meant so much to these guys, it had to be valuable. He wasn't gonna give it up so quick.

"I already told you," Ash said, throwing his sweaty head back. "I have no idea what you're talking about!"

"Sir," said Charles. "I think it may be time to call in the Madame Torturess."

"If you're sure, Charles" answered the balding scientist. He looked at Ash again. "I feel sorry for you, boy."

—

"Giovanni", said Delia, sipping tea, swaddled in a blanket, sitting around a campfire with the other girls. "was a man I used to travel with, back when I went on my Pokémon journey."

Since it was too late to find rooms at a Pokémon center, the group had to camp outside. Officer Jenny had organised search parties all across the city in search of Ash, among other people who had been reported missing.

"I didn't realize you were a trainer yourself, Mrs. Ketchum" piped up Yellow.

"Oh, I was a pretty good one, too," replied Delia, voice slightly hoarse, "but then I had Ash, and, you know, motherhood comes first." she sipped her tea. "You girls will realise that someday."

"Anyway," she continued. "Giovanni and I were great friends. We traveled through all of Kanto together. Actually, I think it's fair to say we were more than friends. We… we were lovers, for a while." said Delia, cradling the teacup, her eyes glazing slightly. "After he challenged the Indigo League, I… proposed to him. But he rejected me. He started saying all this stuff about how he couldn't be tied down to just one woman, how that was too much of a commitment. How one woman just wasn't enough to "satisfy him". I was shocked."

Everyone was quiet.

"Needless to say, I left him on the spot. I was so hurt. He had flings with some other women but none would stay with him for very long. I think his desire consumed him. He turned to crime. Petty, at first, gambling, thievery. Then he was in deep — he trafficked drugs, stole Pokémon, organised prostitution rings. Then one day he turns up and challenges the Viridian City Gym Leader for his position. He won, and it seems everybody's forgotten about his dark past. It's my belief, however, that he's the head of the criminal organization known as Team Rocket."

Nobody knew what to say.

"Which is why I'm going to storm the Viridian Gym at the stroke of midnight. There's a good chance they're holding him there."

"What?!" said Leaf. "No way! You could get arrested! And even if you are right, they'll probably have it heavily guarded." She stood up. "It's too dangerous."

"Dangerous or not, it's our only hope." countered Daisy. "I don't know what your relationship with Ash is, but he's really important to me. I'm going with Delia."

"Daisy's right," said Misty. "he might be a pervert but Ash has been nothing but good to me so far. I've got to do my part. Besides…" she said, blushing a bit. "…It's nothing. I'm with Delia."

Yellow chimed in. "Uhm… I haven't known Ash for very long but… I'd like to help, as well, i-if that's okay."

Everyone looked at Leaf.

"Well, of course I'm going to help now that everyone else is going." She looked into Misty's eyes. "After all, I like Ash too."

—

After waiting in his cell for about 15 minutes, the heavy, steel door creaked open once again.

"So you're this 'Madame Torturess'?"

The buxom, tall woman let out a shrill laugh, throwing back her long, flowing, magenta-colored hair. She was dressed in a white crop top with a red "R" — just like the Charles guy earlier — with a black undershirt beneath, and a white nylon skirt to match.

"Ahahaha! Is that what they're calling me these days?" she said, stretching the whip in her hand and rolling her neck. "That's cute. I just go by Jessie."

Ash suddenly remembered. "Oh yeah, you're the girl who—"

"—captured you, yes. One of my easier assignments."

She examined her painted nails. "You're lucky, though. This whip is just for show. I don't really have the time to torture a twerp like you, anyway."

"Instead," she continued, taking a vial of a clear liquid and a syringe out of a pouch she carried, "I'll be using this. It's our prototype truth serum."

Ash looked at her as she inserted the needle into the vial and loaded the syringe with the supposed truth serum.

"That means," she said, giggling, "you'll tell me the truth, whether you like it, or not. So I'll give you one chance before I flood your bloodstream with this thing. Where is it?"

"…It's in my bag."

Jessie laughed, even shriller than before. "You really think we haven't gone through your belongings? Please, kid. What do you think Team Rocket is? A bunch of amateurs?"

She inched closer to Ash and jabbed his neck with the syringe. Ash let out a small yelp from the pain as the cold serum filled his veins.

"I'll ask once again", said Jessie, leaning forward, hands on her thighs, looking Ash in the eyes, her pendulous DD-sized breasts hanging precariously in front of him, her face uncomfortably close.

"Where is Artifact A?"

"I already told you, it's in my bag!"

"What?" replied Jessie. "Was the dose not enough?"

She refilled the syringe even as Ash protested and once again thrust the needle into a vein in his neck. When she withdrew, she looked him square in the eyes and repeated her question.

"It's in my fucking BAG!" yelled Ash.

"We've already been through your bag, jackass, and found nothing." Jessie countered.

"And I'm telling you you missed something." said Ash, beads of sweat appearing on his forehead, his pupils dilating, saucepans of anger. "There's a secret pocket."

"Oh?"

"I'm telling the truth."

Jessie stiffened up. "Wait here." she said, turning. "I'll be back." Her ample rump had just the slightest of jiggles as she walked away, on stilettos.

The time between when Jessie left and when she came back with his bag felt like forever to Ash. He was sweating bullets. His heartbeat had inexplicably sped up. He itched all over. From his seat, Ash could barely make out the label on the back of the vial of truth serum that Jessie had left on the floor.

 _Possible side effects include: Vomiting, nausea, dry mouth, itching on the scalp and skin, tachycardia, aphasia, anxiety, dilated pupils, psychosis, and, in males, increased libido and possibly painful erection._

And it was true. Ash's rod had been rock hard for the past ten minutes for apparently no reason. Sure, Jessie was hot, but come on, she was his interrogator. He could usually control himself better. But now? He was raring to go like never before. His trouser snake itched for release, swelling uncomfortably in his pants.

Jessie came back, Ash's backpack in her hand. She glanced at his crotch.

"Well, you sure are happy to see me."

There was no way Jessie could have known that Ash derived his power from his arousal. She couldn't have foreseen any of the events that transpired hence. There was no way for her to know, for example, that the singleminded power of his libido had allowed Ash to break the rope binding his hands, even though he still held them behind him in order to fool Jessie, and that he had already loosened the ropes that tied him to the chair. He tapped his foot on the floor compulsively. He could no longer control himself. He had entered Berserker mode.

Jessie opened the bag and looked at Ash. "Secret pocket?"

"Inside the back pocket, inner seam. There should be a zipper."

Jessie rooted around in the bag for a minute. "Huh. So there is." Unzipping, she turned the bag upside down, emptying its contents — a bunch of lewd polaroid pictures fell out, and tumbling after them came Artifact A — the H-ball.

Bending down to pick it up, she took a momentary glance at the pictures that lay strewn about, and couldn't help but blush. People getting it on with each other and even with Pokémon in just about every position imaginable. "Man," she said. "you sure are a perv—ghrk?'

While she was distracted by the pictures, Ash leapt from his seat and pinned Jessie to the wall, his hand on her throat. "Why, you bratty little shit," she spat, kneeing him in the stomach, sending him stumbling back. "you're messing with the wrong bitch."

She reached for the H-ball on the ground but Ash charged at her again, sending her flying into the wall and the H-ball tumbling out of both their reaches. Jessie spun around and kicked at Ash's head, a blow which Ash dodged by just a hair. He countered with a series of punches that the well-trained Jessie had no trouble dodging, but once a single one landed the sheer libidinal power behind it, the indomitable strength of arousal, had her stumbling back, gasping in pain. Seeing her hesitate, Ash turned around and lunged at the pink-and-white Pokéball that lay on the ground.

Almost as soon as his fist wrapped around it, Jessie jumped at him, spinning him around, sitting right on his raging erection as she tried to wrest the ball out of Ash's clammy hands, her nails drawing blood.

Had Jessie known the true nature of Artifact A, she would have stayed away. Unfortunately for her, in the midst of the struggle, Ash unknowingly pounded on her side with the ball in his hand. For an instant, Jessie's eyes widened. The H-ball split open, dissolving the femme fatale out for his blood into mere red plasma, and sucked her in. Ash couldn't believe it. A human… had just been captured in a Pokéball? What the fuck? How did Professor Oak possess such a powerful weapon? Now he understood why Team Rocket was after it. Tentatively, he got up, and grabbed the ball which fell on top of him.

He let her out, a wave of bright white plasma condensing into Jessie's curvaceous figure. For a moment she stood there, unbelieving, and then leapt right at Ash, aiming for his throat.

"What the _fuck_ did you do, jackass?"

"Let me go!" yelled Ash, struggling.

Inexplicably, Jessie loosened her grip around Ash's neck and withdrew her gloved hands. "Huh?" she said. "I didn't mean to do that… what the fuck?"

Ash had an inkling of what was going on, but he had to confirm it.

"Give me back my bag." he instructed.

"And why the fuck would I do that?" snapped Jessie, but despite herself she found her body backtracking, bending down to collect all the strewn pictures into a neat pile and putting them back into Ash's backpack, which she then zipped up and handed to him. "How are you controlling me like that? How is that possible?" she eyed the ball in Ash's hand. "Don't tell me—"

So it was true. Ash smirked.

"Show me your tits." he said.

"WHAT?!" protested Jessie, her arms nevertheless crossing to pull off her top and undershirt, exposing a frilly red bra that was a little too small for Jessie's enormous boobs, squishing them in place. She immediately unclasped the bra, letting her bouncy, ripe melons have room to breathe. The rouge nipples hardened and pointed towards her sudden master as her face grew redder and redder. Even as she tried to cover herself up, something in her body would prevent her from doing so.

Ash put his forehead in his hand and laughed. Professor Oak, you pervy old bastard.

"Now," he said, looking into Jessie's eyes. "Suck my dick."

 **End of Part 1 of 2**

 **EfVC, Pt 2: Through the Back Door**

 **Wow! Thank you guys so much for 200 followers. I'm awed and honored by such a positive reception to the story. Shoutout to all my faves and follows, all of you who have been following this story for the past month, all of you who PMed me with suggestions, and to the guests who have been lurking and reviewing. Thank you all for your support, and I promise you, the party's just getting started.**

 **To celebrate 200 followers, I'm going to be running some polls on my profile so you guys can vote for what you want to see in upcoming chapters. The next chapter is gonna be a "200 follower special" to celebrate this milestone and you guys can all help shape it and the future of this story by voting. Also, for a limited time, I'm going to be taking OC applications for one female OC to be added to Ash's harem. I know this means a lot of your OCs will be passed over, and as much as I would like to satisfy you all I know this story doesn't have scope for too many OCs since Ash's harem is gonna already grow so much, so for now I have to keep it to one. That might change in the future, though.**

 **Use this form to submit an OC by PMing me:**

 **Name:**

 **Age:**

 **Physical Appearance: (incl. height, build, cup size, hair color, other relevant info, the more detailed the better):**

 **Personality:**

 **Pokémon in team:**

 **Other Notes:**

 **A good OC is one with a detailed description and an distinctive personality that gels well with the tone of the fanfic.**

 **Here's Chapter 8. Sorry it took so long, I had a major case of writer's block that I only just got over. This chapter contains some strong lemons as promised, so enjoy, and here's to 200 follows more!**

— **K.**

In no time at all, Team Rocket Admin Jessie was on her knees, slobbering all over Ash's massive knob. She swallowed its length adeptly down her throat even as her eyes flared in protest — her body was moving against her will, thanks to the mysterious power of the H-ball. The H… what did it stand for? Harem? Hypnosis? Well, whatever, Ash thought. Who cares. Right now, I'm gonna focus on getting my dick sucked. And focus he did. He closed his eyes as his glans repeatedly penetrated the back of Jessie's hot throat, pleasure spasming through him with each thrust. He put his hand on the back of her head and rammed his cock into her face, causing her to gag. Thick globules of spit dripped like stalactites under Ash's cock each time Jessie withdrew her red lipsticked mouth along the length of his shaft.

 _Oh shit… This feels way too good…_ thought Ash. Jessie let out only muffled gags and moans, any emergent cry of protest stifled by Ash's member punching into her wet mouth-pussy once again. His cock was all slippery now and Jessie's head bobbed along its length effortlessly, like on ice. Her eyes were beginning to tear up and dripped down her cheeks, mixing with mascara and eyeshadow and turning into little black waterfalls of violation. Her tight throat clamped around Ash's rod despite her mind telling her not to, and despite all of it, despite the fact that she was being controlled and her body hijacked, she found herself being strangely… into it? Could it be that the famed torturess Jessie was a masochist herself?

The irony was not lost an Ash, who only sped up his strokes now as he skullfucked the magenta-haired maiden, her exposed DD-cup titties jiggling about every time Ash coaxed her head down to his hilt.

"You like this, don't you? Even though you're being controlled, you're secretly into it."

"Mmmf… Mmmf, mmmf!"

Ash's hands wandered down below Jessie's head and onto her chest, groping her wildly swaying boobs, causing a muffled moan to escape from her as she choked down on Ash's engorged, veiny sausage. He squeezed her left breast hard, its hard pink nipple poking out from between his fingers, its pliant flesh contorting and squeezing through the gaps in Ash's grip, like the softest pillow in the world.

As he felt himself reach climax, Ash pushed Jessie's head down on his cock all the way down to the base, and let loose his hot spunk directly down her throat. Jessie's mouth puffed out as Ash's cum began to overflow and drip down her chin and down onto the floor in intermittent dribbles. Ash pulled out, still cumming, and finished on Jessie's face, a few strands of cum still left in him as he jacked himself off onto the busty executive's face and chest.

Jessie took a moment to breathe, coughing. "You bastard…" she said, as she wiped the cum and spit from her mouth. She tried reached for the whip on the floor when Ash tackled her again and pinned her to the ground, his dick still hard, sandwiching it between her fulsome fleshy tits. Lubricated with spit and cum and pre-cum he drove it through the valley between her tits squished together, their flesh molding itself comfortably tight around Ash's raging erection.

"Shake them for me", Ash commanded. Jessie found her hands squeezing her own tits around Ash's cock and quickly shaking them with his dick sandwiched between causing Ash to groan in pleasure. Ash reached down and bit one of Jessie's nipples and she moaned in pleasure as he alternated between sucking each one.

"Okay," he said. "Now get naked."

Jessie got up, throwing off her heels, peeling off her black latex leggings and her white nylon skirt to reveal a pair of lacy red panties barely concealing the wetness of her pussy. Rolling them down her legs, she discarded the wet rag and blushed as Ash stared at her unshaved red bush, his dick throbbing at the sight. Jessie looked away. "Just… get it over with." she said, clear liquid trailing down the her inner thighs.

"Lay down and spread your legs." Ash commanded.

Jessie had to obey. Seating her ample, jiggly ass onto the cold floor, she lifted her long legs into the air and splayed them apart, her pink magenta-tufted pussy open and dripping and longing for Ash's hard cock. Ash teased it with his bare foot, prodding its wetness with his big toe.

"To think you got this wet just from sucking my cock…" Ash said, kneeling down to spread Jessie's pink pussy lips apart. "I'm not interested in your pussy right now, though." he said, grinning deviously, wetting the tip of his index finger in the folds of Jessie's pussy before venturing down and prodding her tightly closed ass.

"Y-you can't be serious…" started Jessie.

"Oh, but I am." Ash chuckled. "Get on all fours."

Jessie lifted herself off the ground and got on her hands and knees, her peachy plump ass quivering and pointed at Ash's rock-hard member. Ash spread her cheeks apart and greedily licked away at her ass, lubricating it with his spit and tongue. It slid in and out of her hot innermost passageway as Ash thumbed Jessie's clit with his left hand, the combined attack on both her orifices earning an ecstatic moan from the Team Rocket agent. His palms sunk into the flesh of her cheeks as he kneaded them, his index finger in her asshole up to its second joint, thrashing around, loosening it up. Jessie never let up on the moans — she was one of those women who preferred it in the ass, turns out — if it hurt her, she must have liked it, because she never made it known — and Ash was raring to go as well, slipping another finger in there, widening her aperture, spreading it out.

"Ahn..! Not there, you twerp..!" moaned the helpless Jessie as Ash continued to play around with her backside.

Ash placed his cock between Jessie's ass cheeks and drove it through the valley between them, rubbing against her asshole lubricated with spit and sweat and pussy juice and precum. Mind-numbing pleasure coursed through Ash's drug-enhanced dick as Jessie's soft rear buns squeezed down upon it, making lewd, slippery sounds each time it rubbed along her lewd, slippery asscrack.

"Fuck! That feels great!" said Ash as he spanked Jessie's right ass cheek, causing her to squeal and leaving a red mark in the shape of his palm right on its pale, rouging center. Her ass jiggled as if it was made of Jell-O, taking a few seconds to settle down each time Ash spanked it hard, making slapping sounds every so often, increasing Jessie's humiliation.

I'm gonna blow! thought Ash as he squeezed down harder on Jessie's asscheeks and sped up his strokes, stepping up the buttjob a couple of settings, his wiener sandwiched between her buns like a hotdog, its glans peeking out from between her mounds as if for air every time he pressed down greedy for pleasure on her Jessie's round butt. _*smack, smack, slap*_ , her cheeks sounded off every time Ash brought his palm down upon them, causing them to jiggle and vibrate and increase Ash's pleasure even more, his knees almost giving as his dick blew its top and emptied thick ropes of pearly-white cum on Jessie's sunless pale back, cum pooling up in its small and dripping off her shoulder blades, as the beauty shuddered from the sensation of Ash's rapidly-cooling cum gracing the nooks and crannies of her spine.

Ash fell back onto the floor, his body spent, but his dick still erect, still ready, still fighting, throbbing. Waving a flag. A true patriot even as its own cum dripped down its indomitable majesty. He breathed in deep and fast, head still spinning with the pleasure of his climax. _Whoa… that felt amazingly good._ It wasn't just the serum that was keeping him going — the serum had worn off by now, but during its effect it had awakened something in Ash, clicked something into place, opened a door that could never be closed again. He had leveled up, in a manner of speaking.

Jessie put a hand on her back and ran her fingers through some of Ash's cum, holding it up to the light, little suspension bridges of semen between her elegant fingers , and shook it, feigning revulsion more than anything, trying to get it off. Happy as she was to have this random upstart stop humping her, she was also blue-balled, whatever the female equivalent of blue-balls is, as evinced by her totally drenched inner thighs and the steady drip, drip, drip of love juice from her frustrated, neglected pussy, pooling up between her legs. Briefly she shook herself kind of like a wet dog does to get the cum off her back, but succeeded in nothing except embarrassing herself even more.

Checking behind her to see Ash's collapsed body, she got herself up, cautiously, avoiding Ash's vision, bending down to pick up the whip just a short distance from her. Expertly she cracked it in the air, snapping Ash out of his trance — when he came to, Jessie had her foot placed on his still-hard dick, pressed flat against his abdomen, stroking it with her toes, her pussy dripping its love juice all over it, whip in hand, cackling. _Is this guy some kind of freak? He's still hard…_ she thought.

"You think you can just do as you please with my body without any consequences, you bastard?" Jessie mocked.

Ash yawned, hand still clutching the H-ball. He was tired anyway. Let her think she's in control. He could stop her anytime.

Delia Ketchum and her ragtag band of girls tore through the Viridian night, past police and crowds, tourists and trainers, arriving shortly after midnight at the Viridian gym, its darkened glass doors pressed shut, two men clothed in black, aided by police officers obviously on Team Rocket's payroll, guarding it, their Pokémon out and roaming, a lone Rhyperior napping near the guard post, not to be awakened.

"Shit…" started Misty, looking over from behind Delia as the girls hid in the alleyway. "It's too heavily guarded. I don't think my Staryu's nearly strong enough to take down that Rhyperior."

"Pika pika…" chimed in Pikachu, in full agreement, cowering down Misty's back.

"Well, isn't there another route we can take? Like, another entrance?" asked Leaf, not one to be beaten.

Delia frowned. "Well… There is a back door. But I don't know what lies beyond it. For all I know, we could encounter even heavier resistance."

"Well, it's our only shot at saving Ash." Daisy tightened her fists. "I say we take it."

"You know I'm with you." replied Delia. The girls all nodded.

It didn't take them long to sneak around to the back of the gym, which, much to their surprise, was totally unguarded. There was instead just a reinforced metal door, bolted shut, a sign on it that read "STAFF ONLY". Yellow tried the handle, in vain. They weren't gonna get in without some serious power.

"Well…" said Misty. "What do we do now? Does anybody have a Fire type they can use to melt the door?"

Leaf looked at Misty and shrugged, who looked at Yellow who shook her head, and exchanged glances with Daisy, who didn't own a single Pokémon. They were out of ideas.

"Doesn't look like it." said Leaf. "And that would take way too long, anyway."

Delia smirked. "Not to worry, girls."

She reached to her hip and drew a Pokéball which expanded quickly in her hand. "Go, Mr. Mime!" she said as she released the psychic Pokémon from its ball.

"M-Mr. Mime…?" asked Yellow, skeptical.

"Just you watch. Mr. Mime, use Psychic" Delia commanded.

"Mime, Mr. Mime!" The Pokémon crossed its hands in front of its face as it channeled a powerful psychic shockwave, the metal door its focal point. The girls all gasped as they saw the thick metal door visibly contort in front of them, develop bends and contours like a sheet of paper, unscrewing itself from its frame, coming apart, bending.

"I.. can't believe it." said Daisy.

"I was a pretty strong trainer in my time." said Delia.

"Yeah, no kidding." said Misty, awestruck, as Mr. Mime finished psychically folding the door in half and ripping the entire thing out of its frame, casting it aside like a piece of garbage. "Mime." he said, proudly, "Mr. Mime."

Delia smiled. "Thanks dear, you did great. Have a rest in your Pokéball now." she said as she withdrew her powerful Psychic Pokémon. The girls all ventured through the dark door, Pokéballs in hand, Delia their leader. Beyond the door lay a single dark concrete stairway. Leaf took a flashlight out of her bag and lit it, but the bottom of the stairs was still nowhere in sight.

"Looks like we're going underground, girls." said Delia. "Come on."

"How do you like that, huh?" Jessie laughed as she ran her right along the length of Ash's shaft, occasionally pressing down and rubbing it, convinced she was humiliating the indifferent Ash, who merely relaxed with his hands behind his head.

"It's alright. Not the best." he replied truthfully.

This frustrated Jessie, who briefly pressed down even harder on Ash's dick, whip still in hand. "You're a real freak, getting off from a footjob like this. Do you have no shame?" she asked, taking the tip of Ash's dick between her big and second toes.

"Not really." said Ash, bored. "And you're one to talk, with your pussy dripping all over me. You really want it, don't you?"

"Why you—" Jessie angrily lashed out with her whip at Ash's chest, but Ash grabbed it mid-swing. His reflexes were second-to-none when aroused, as you already know. Then he pulled on it, causing his assumed dominatrix to topple over and fall on him, her downy breasts breaking the fall as they crashed into Ash's hard chest. Ash stole the surprised Jessie's lips before she could react, slipping his tongue past her unresistant hot mouth.

"Mmf—!" began Jessie before being silenced by Ash, then she closed her eyes. She didn't even have to be commanded, now, she wanted it so bad, her pussy was throbbing for it, sobbing its juices all over Ash's dick as its lips slid along the hard length. But her poor pussy was about to be frustrated a lot more, because, Ash had something else in his mind entirely.

In a control room somewhere in Team Rocket HQ, a grunt sat with his pants down, dick in hand, whacking it to the video feed from Interrogation Room 12, so absorbed that he didn't notice the band of intruders creeping across all the other 26 video screens on his console. This fatal mistake would soon cost him his job, but for now, it ensured safe passage for the girls without any alarms being sounded.

"Staryu, use Swift!" shouted Misty. The star Pokémon complied, shooting a stream of high-velocity projectiles from its central gem at the group of Team Rocket grunts in line for a snack at a vending machine somewhere in the twisting maze of the basement of Viridian Gym. This knocked several grunts out, male and female, while others tried to flee, but were picked off by Pikachu or Mr. Mime, who put up psychic barriers at every exit. The grunts' Pokémon, mostly Zubats, were no match for Mr. Mime's psychic strength, and all lay fainted by their trainers. When every last Team Rocket grunt was knocked out, Delia rooted around the pile of bodies, undressing a female grunt — not very well-endowed — taking off her own blouse ( _boing_ , went her tits) and donning the Team Rocket shirt instead, following with her skirt and finally putting on the Team Rocket hat.

"Put these on, girls." she said. "We're going deep cover." _Stay strong_ , _Ash_ she thought. _Mommy's coming for you._

"That's enough foreplay." said Ash, removing his lips from Jessie's. Jessie grabbed his dick and lined it up with her sopping wet pussy, finally about to get the release she so desired.

"Nope," said Ash. "Stop. Spread your ass."

"Oh, Arceus, no…" began Jessie, but stood up and bent over for Ash anyway, her hands spreading her cheeks, opening her pre-lubricated asshole wide, its inner redness visible, a real contrast with her pale white skin. Ash spat on his dick. "I'm going in." he said as he punched his erect cock into her anus all at once, the hole dilating to contain his thickness.

"AAH! Not so sudden!" whined Jessie, through gritted teeth.

"What, so you can dish it out, but you can't take it?" said Ash as he withdrew and suddenly pounded her ass once again, bringing his hand down forcefully on her right asscheek again.

"AAHN!"

"Say 'Fuck me in the ass, Ash.'"

"N-no wa—" but her lips started to form the words before she even knew it. "F..Fuck me in the ass, Ash!"

Ash sped up. "Say 'I'm Ash's personal anal cumdump.'"

"I'm— ahn..! — Ash's personal anal.. cumdump…!"

"Good girl", said Ash, rewarding her by spanking her again. The slap reverberated across the thick-walled chamber. "Ahn..!"

"How ironic," Ash said, as he thrust his dick into Jessie's almost unbearably hot insides, her anal walls clutching his dick every time he pulled out like they wanted it to stay inside it forever. "A torturess who gets off from pain. You can't make this shit up."

Ash bent around the taller Jessie, putting his hands around and groping her pendulous jiggly breasts as he fucked her from the back, like bags of meat for his groping pleasure. Jessie let out a high-pitched moan really out of character with her personality every time Ash thrust into her, her ass loosening when he thrust in and tightening as he pulled out. Ash had never had anal sex before, and it was a pleasure completely unmatched. It was tighter than anything he had ever experienced before, any pussy, even his hand. A single tear streamed down his shut eye as he fucked into Jessie's ass, again and again. _Thank you, Professor Oak, for this gift, you saint of a man_ he thought as he speared Jessie's arse, nearing climax.

Jessie's legs shuddered as she came for like the third time from just anal sex, her pussy spraying its juice all over. _I can't believe I'm cumming from having my ass fucked_ she thought, her mind blank, unable to process information any longer, having completely forgotten her role as Team Rocket Admin and submitted entirely to the pleasure train that roared through her back tunnel. "Harder!" screamed Jessie, this time unprompted. "Fuck my ass harder! Fill my insides up with your cum!"

Ash groaned as he emptied his balls for like the tenth time that day, who's even counting, into Jessie's violated ass. Ash fell back while cumming but Jessie got back on him, bouncing up and down on his dick in the reverse cowgirl position. Ash's dick swelled and ebbed as it pumped its baby juice into Jessie's hot tight ass, streaming down its shaft slightly as Jessie continued to bob up and down on it, playing with her own tits and pussy.

"Ahhhhnnn…! It's so warm in my ass!"

Finally satisfied, Jessie sat up from Ash's dick, her ass still gaping and leaking cum as her knees gave out and she fell onto the floor herself, in the middle of another orgasm, her untouched pussy squirting, her hand on her magenta bush as she played with herself some more, tongue out, eyes pointing in different directions.

Ash's dick finally began to grow flaccid. It was a sobering sight. Even the greats need a break once in a while.

Ash's heart felt like it was in his throat, it was beating so fast. He was totally spent. But the fight wasn't over yet — it was only just beginning.

"Get up and put your clothes on," commanded Ash, rubbing his eyes. "You're helping me bust out of this place."

 **End of Pt. 2**

 **Remember to go to my profile and vote for what you'd like to see next! And if you have an OC in mind, submit it to me via PM. As always, if you enjoyed the chapter, I love getting feedback, so feel free to leave a review whatever you have to say. See you guys soon with Chapter 9, the 200 follower special.**

— **K.**


End file.
